serendipity
by Agamede
Summary: Will a young woman finally get a breake, after two years on the run from her captors. Can Olivia and the gang protect Alex from the forces against them. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think so far. Also it will have Rizzoli and Isles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

`How the hell do they keep finding me?`, she thought while sneaking a peek from behind the wall. Noticing a small electronics store a cross the street, maybe, just maybe there was something in that place that could help me out, but was It worth the risk, still Alex needed to find out how those bastards kept finding her, since I haven´t got any more than the clothes on my back and a bit of money, on me.

The phone was the first thing to go when they kept finding her, figuring out pretty quick that she was being tracked.

But even after loosing everything that she thought could be used for a tracking devise, though it cant be a coincidence that she keeps getting close calls, if not being tracked, then how do they keep finding her.

It was like they always knew exactly where she was at all times, so either they are still tracking her or that bastard has help from higher places, though she wont have time to figure it out at the moment, since she still needed to find a safe heaven.

Looks like the store is empty, so now is the time to sneak In, quickly peeking to the side to see if the two henchmen where gone.

Yes they went into a store, time to run, come on legs time to get moving, I know you are exhausted but just a little further, she pleaded with her body, while sprinting across the street to safety.

First thing she saw when she got inside, where and elderly man, with gray going on white hair, he looked well fit for an old guy.

"How may I help you, young lady?" He asked, looking straight at the girl, like he was studying her.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, thinking how to ask about the tracking without sounding like a nutcase. She heaved a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don´t know how to say this without sounding like a nutcase, but you are probably the only one at the moment, who can help me", she said while looking fearfully at the elderly man.

Out of the corner of her eyes Alex saw the men starting to cross the street to the store she was in, making her shiver in fear. I need to hide she thought looking around trying to find a place where the men wouldn't´t see her. The old man noticed this and saw what scared this young lady, so without second thought I grabbed her arm leading her out of the door in the back and into another room, where he whispered, "Don´t move and be quiet, ill get rid of them and then well talk okay?".

Not waiting for her to nod he quickly left to room and went out to his disk again. Looking closely at the two men who just walked in the door, he could see that they where not the everyday customer he always had coming into the store.

They where to well groomed to be your everyday nerd, with black suits and dark glasses. He also noticed that they were packing, making him understand that these where either law enforcement or the mob.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He asked cautiously, making sure that his old service revolver was well in hand.

As a retired homicide captain you where trained to take note of even the smallest detail, which in this case meant that either, was the girl on the run from the law or from very bad people.

Narrowing his eyes thinking about how frighten the girl was, he was likely to believe that it was the lather, hence he had to be very careful with his words.

One of the men came closer, holding up what looked like a picture.

"Have you seen this woman?" He asked the captain, and the old man took a closer look at the picture.

By the gods he thought, looking at the bruised woman in the picture, what hell she must have been living, by the looks of those bruised, he could easily make out that someone had been beating the crap out of her and from the looks of it, to an inch of her life, no wonder she was so afraid.

"I am sorry sir I haven´t, I hardly think a place like this is a place for a woman like that."

The bigger of the two men reached over the desk and grabbed hold of his collar, now with an inch between their faces he asked, the captain what he meant by that. Taking a hold of the hand forcing it off his collar he told the big guy to look around.

"Does this look like a place for a beautiful woman, hell most of the customers I get here are teenage boys, so don't you think I would take notice if a someone like that came in here.

The men just nodded and left, making the captain sigh in relief. Time to get some answers, he thought while moving to make sure those guys in the suits where gone before he closed the store for today. Since it was on of those days where hardly anyone would enter the store, he thought I might be a good Idea to close it for the day. He had a feeling that what was happening with the young woman would need his full attention. Opening the back door he could see relief wash over the blonds features when she noticed it was just him. She jumped up grabbing his hand while thanking him over and over again for not turning her over to those guys.

"Right time for you to explain what this is all about little lady, and from the looks of it, you haven´t eaten much for a while, and I for one could use some coffee". The old man said, leading them to the kitchen, and set about making some food for them.

"Alright this is what I have figured out for now. Those men in black wasent your average thugs, which means that either are you on the run from the law, which from the look of it all I hardly think is the case. So that brings us to the fact that those men where a very powerful mob bosses goons, and they are after you cause you are one of the few who manege to escape them. Am I Right thos far" he asked looking straight at the young woman, who was nodding silently.

Taking a deep breath Alex launched into a story about how, when the blond was about 16 years old her father sold her to a powerful mob boss, to pay off his debt, and how he liked to torture women to the brink of death, and how he had doctors nurse them back to health just for it to start all over again. She also mentioned that the girl had been one of the bosses favorite victims, but she also had been one of the lucky ones because the bastard had only tortured her, where some of the other women hadn't´t been so lucky. Tears where now streaming down her face, as the woman continued telling about the horrors she, and other girls went trough, about how the bastard like to have his men continuously rape the women, while jerking of to it. He even had instruments, he had his men use on the poor girls, while they where chained to some kind of contraption, While listening to the girls story he noticed a black car across the street, that he hadn't´t seen before which meant that the those goons didn't believe him. The thought that crossed the captains mind was that this is not a case, he could handle alone and he would need to call reinforcement. But first he needed to be honest with the woman and get her to trust him which he knew wouldn't be as easy with everything she had been through.

"Alright Miss I need you for you to trust me" Alex heard the man say making her curious to what he meant, but when she saw him nodding his head towards the window, seeing the black car across the street, the blond jumped up ready to make her escape yet again, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "calm down miss I don't know your name" chuckling she told him "my name is Alex". "well nice to meet ya Alex, my name is Don, and don't worry im not gonna hand you over to those goons, in fact if you will allow me i´dd like to call some friends of min I know we can trust. Well seems as good a time as any to tell you that im a retired police captain, and I would like to help you, because damn woman that bastard needs to be taken down.

For me to do that I need you to trust me, and trust that ill keep you safe, but we both know that we cant do that just the two of us.

Alex regarded the captain wearily. "You do know that he has law enforcement in his pockets as well as a few high standing citizens".

This has to be played very carefully, because if the girls was right then he would have to take precautions in who he could trust with this assigment. Also Alex might be more trusting in a female officer than a male, not that he blamed her, but who would Don be abel to trust with the safety of this young woman, when a name popped into his head. Perfect he thought, Olivia would be perfect for this, not only dident she take any crap from the guys, never taken any bribe what so ever, last I heard the Sergant had beaten the crap out of someone who had tried it. By the gods she would be perfect for the job.

"Alright Alex this is what we are gonna do. I am gonna call a friend of mine, about getting one of their sargents transferred to me, without giving much detail to what its about. Her name is Olivia Benson, thought you would be more comfeteble with a woman protecting you, also im gonna get some of the officers at my old station in on this, guys I know we can trust. After that ill call another friend of mine who is a forest ranger, think that since this mob boss is so well connected the best thing is to hide you somewhere he would never look, being the forest. It would be a perfect hiding place for you, posing as a forest ranger, living in a hut in the forest, with Olivia guarding you. Meanwhile me and the rest of the guys will, with your help, ferret out the corrupt cops, and then take down one Crime boss". Don slumped down in a chair, thinking that this case might even be to big for the police only. He might have to get the feds in on it as well as iab. Damn it all this case was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn it what do I do now, can I truly trust this man claiming to be a cop. What if he is one of the corrupted ones and he is calling that bastard telling him where I am. But then again if I leave here now they will surely catch me, and don does have a valid point, if I where to become a forest ranger for a while ill be able to.. to, I don't know exactly what to do but anything is better than being on the run all the time, cause to be honest im getting tired of being on the run, of having to look over my shoulder all the time. Just can I truly trust him and who is this Olivia he was talking about, does she even know what she is getting herself into, that if the Phantom found out that she is helping me, it would end really badly for her. Alex shivered at the thought of what would happen to that woman if he was ever to get his greasy hands on her.

It seems that for now I have no choice than to trust this captain and hope that he isn't one of them, though he seems like a nice enough man and he was kind to her, but that is something she had tried before, someone being nice to her just for them to call those goons, telling them that they had her and wanted some kind of reward for finding her.

Alex´s thoughts where interrupted by a doorbell, and was up on her feet instantly. Oh no did they find out she was here, have they come to take her back to that awful place, but before she could truly panic, Don told her to hide in the bedroom and he would take care of it.

Opening the he was met with a couple of familiar brown eyes, thought disguised as what he would believe was a nerd getup holding a laptop in her hands.

"Hey old man I was told you could fix my laptop for me?" Olivia asked rather loudly in the hopes that the people in the black car, that she had seen parked across the street. Something was up that's for sure because Cragen doesn't just go out of retirement for just anything so that means, something had happened, and it was bad.

"well as you see young lady we are closed for the moment, you will have to come back tomorrow and I will take a look at it".

"aw come on gramps please can you just have a look at it now cause I really need it, all of my homework is on it and I have test due tomorrow, pretty please", she asked faking a pout acting like she was a collage student.

He told her to come in so she could help, by telling him what was wrong with the laptop, that way he would could fix the problem pretty fast.

When the door closed he thanked Olivia for coming and asked her to check if car was still there, while he went and had a talk with someone.

Knocking softly on the bedroom door saying it was just him and he was coming in, he noticed that in the corner of the room, Alex where lying curled in fetal position, on the floor with her back pressed against the wall, trying to look as small as she could, with her arms covering her face, as if getting ready for an attack. Dons heart broke at the site of this young woman, how could anyone something so vile, to what was just a child at the time, but then again this wasn't the first time he had seen what humans was capable of, with his many years as the captain of the SVU.

He had spent the last couple of hours on the phone, trying to come up with a plausible story for coming out of retirement, since after what the young blonde had told him, he didn't know who to trust any more.

The old man knew that he would have to work fast, now that the mob has started having the house under surveillance, it would be a matter of time before word got out that he was hiding a fugitive. First priority was to get Alex into hiding, which meant that he wouldn't have much time to debrief Olivia. Second he needed to contact the FBI, and who better to know who to trust there, than Abbie Carmichael. She would probably want to prosecute the case as well. But she would have to know the danger, he was going to put her in, if she was to agree. Third he needed to find a base of operations, a place no one would know about, since everyone he knew would probably be under surveillance by the mob or corrupted cops. He also needed to check and see if they had been bugged, that was a concern of his ever since he noticed the black car across the street.

Well first thing first he thought as he slowly made his way to the scared woman, trying his best to let her know, that she was safe and no one was going to hurt her.

"Hey its okay you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you, I know you are scared, but you can trust me Alex. I really like to help you get that bastard, who did this to you, but I know its hard for you to trust me right now, so I will just sit here one the bed and tell you a bit about my self, is that okay"? He said, while planting himself on the side of the bed, making sure, every movement was slow, as to not frighten the blonde anymore than she already was, and with a minute nod from her he began telling about him self and his job as Captain of special victims unite, making sure she knew, that this wasn't the first time he had helped someone like her.

"Alright Olivia is here, we need to get you to safety, and with you permission I would like to tell her what you told me, but only if you are okay with it".

Why would he be so nice to here, why was he so willing to risk his life for her, it made no sense, didn't he know how dangerous that man was, and yet this retired old captain did not care one bit about his own safety only hers. Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but sincerity, it seemed that the blonde could really trust him. Relaxing a bit, but still keeping her weary eyes on him.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you or not, but I have nothing more to lose now have I? So I will chose to trust you to keep me safe for now, since I want to help the women he is still holding captive, and I am tired of being on the run. I just want to be able to live my life, not having to look over my shoulder all the time".

Heaving a frustrated sigh, she hated this, having to depend on someone else, for her safety, being on the run for two years, will do that to you.

"I don't even know why he wants me so badly, im just one of the many women he held captive, and I am not the first one to escape his grasp. There was one before me, that I know of, but he never hunted he like he does me. What makes me so special, that he needs to hunt me like an animal, making sure that I know that no matter where I am hiding he will find me". She said looking at her shaking hands.

Cragen listen to her silently, he had been wondering the same since he met her, something told him that the blonde knew more that she thought she did. Don believed that the woman had seen something that the mob didn't want out in the open.

Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, looking straight into green eyes he asked.

"If you are you ready to meet Olivia, I would like her to come in here and talk to you while I make some calls, so we can get you out of here and somewhere safe," the captain said, slowly standing up, making sure that he was in her vision all the way to the door.

"Alex you know that you don't have to tell her anything right now if you are not comfortable with it, just know that she is the best there is and you can trust her, she will protect you."

"Hey Liv I think its okay for you to come in now, I know you have been listening at the door, so just be careful. That woman in there has been trough so much and needs to know that she can trust us to keep her safe. I also like to make sure that Alex. Knows that she is not alone in this anymore. Poor girl has been alone so long, that she do not know when someone truly wants to help her, even believes that everyone is out to get her, with no hope in sight that she can even live a normal life."

Listening to what the blonde had been trough, Liv looked over the old mans shoulder, seeing this beautiful young woman, that could be no more than in her twenties, with shoulder length blond hair. But what she noticed the most was the lovely green eyes that looked so empty and lifeless, like all hope was gone from them. Olivia wowed then and there that she would do anything to protect the young woman and put the bastard that was responsible for taking away hope from women, even if she had to kill him to do that. No one should ever be without hope.

A thought hit her and she gestured to the captain for his phone, if they truly where dealing with corrupted law enforcement, it was a sure thing that phones would be bugged, and she need to check if that was the case.

Placing the phone on the bed, when opening the case, a small none standard bug was found. It looked to be one the FBI used to listen to conversations in close proximity to the device. Liv gestured for the tree of them to leave the room so they could talk in the hallway.

"The phone is bugged, it seems that Alex was right, the mob even has FBI I in their pockets, so we need to move fast. Sir did you say anything on the phone suggesting that she was here"?

"No all everyone knows is that I missed being back at work, and would like to come out of retirement just a while longer, that also means that you are working for me again, I have already made the arrangements to take my spot back as your boss, if that's alright with you sergeant."

"Of cause its okay Sir. I have missed being out on the street doing what I do best, helping victims cope, and stopping the bad guys."She told looking at her boss, with a grin.

We need transport out of here, as well as supplies, such as burner phones, food, clothing, weapons, cause I don't think my nine-millimeter is enough. I also want the guys working with you here on the case Sir, but I don't think it will be a good idea for you to know where we are going, for your own safety. I also have someone in mind that would perfect in helping me protecting Alex. While you take care of that, ill talk to her and about what we are going to do, and make sure to use my phone it haven't been bugged yet." Was they only thing she said before firing of a quick text, saying only one thing, and handing it over to Don.

 _ **Hey you guys up for some vacation, its been a while since you have been here, so why not pack a bag and come visit me. Make up something for the guys to make sure they are not bugging you, you know they don't trust me.**_

Olivia looked to the side only to see the girl next to her shaking like a leaf, so she turned around pulling Alex into her arms, who went stiff by the gesture.

No one had ever done something like that, and it scared the crap out of the blonde, but weirdly enough she kinda felt safe in the strong arms of the brunette with amazing brown eyes. Never had she seen eyes so warm and caring, like they would look right trough you, seeing your soul. Before she could continue her inner dialogue, whispers of its okay I got you. You are safe. I am not going to let anyone else hurt you ever again. Hearing the sincerity in the voice she broke down in violent sobs, no one had ever shown so much care for her before, by the gods she wished that they could really be trusted, how could anyone not trust someone that was so sweet and caring.

Olivia noticed that Alex was exhausted, and needed her rest, nodding to the captain that she got this, handing the bugged phone over to him, so she could lie down on the bed with an exhausted, and still sobbing blond in her arms, knowing that she would probably cry herself to sleep, but still needing someone there for support against the nightmares that would surely follow. Knowing that they would need to move out of here soon, Olivia started forming a plan in her head. If it was as bad as she was lead to believe time was at the essence, also they would have to go into hiding somewhere, no one knew about not even her old captain, cause it they got a hold of him, they would for sure torture him until he gave their location away, so that didn't leave many options. A hut in the forest was a good idea, also the country side on a small farm, but it would have to be somewhere, easy to defend, one road access, the ability to see who was coming from miles away. Liv knew they couldn't use any safe houses, that would the first place they would look, no major city, was also out of the question. Hmm maybe, just maybe that would work, hoping that her friend would understand her text.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell" Jane mumbled looking confused at her phone .

"language Jane" Maura said stepping out of the elevator, but the brunette just continued staring confused at her phone, knowing who it was from, but that is some weird ass text, like it was written in some kind of code. Hmm could it be that Olivia is in shitload of trouble thinking her phone is bugged.

"Shit". Jane whispered

"what is it you went pale all of a sudden, is everything alright, any dizziness, do you feel nauseous, do I need to call Angela to take you home?" the nervous and concerned blonde fired of in one breath.

Holding up her hand, to silence the adorable woman, she quickly wrote a note showing it to the other detectives, Making all of them stand up and quietly make their way to Cavanaugh office. Sean looked around at the people in his office confused, not liking the silence, which meant something was up.

"Alright would someone care to explain why you are all sitting her looking like someone killed your puppy" he asked getting frustrated by the silence.

Jane quickly grabbed pen and paper writing down what she just realized. It said.

 _I have just received a text from one of our friends in NY and she believes our phones might be bugged, I believe that she suspect corruption from within, so I will need all our phones checked, she also mentioned for us to trust no one._

Korsak asked on paper, if she knew anymore about what was happening, to which Jane shook her head no, writing that all they could do right now is making sure they where not bugged in anyway. The Lieutenantheaved a sigh, this was going to be a long day he thought.

A few hours later they where all once again sitting in Cavanaugh´s bug free office. It turned out that they had all been bugged, it could only mean that someone knew about their connection to SVU, but how, no one outside of this room and the higher ops knew about, the case they had been working together on. The thought alone was enough for them to know that this was bad, and it was going to get worse. They needed to come up with a strategy for working together with Cragen and his team, without being noticed, but luckily they had someone as smart as Maura on their team and she came up with a solution the their problem. They would text each other standard text talking about random things that would seem like just an ordinary conversation, but would in fact be in code, where certain words would when mixed together form sentences revealing the true meaning of the texts, just like Olivia already had. They would also have to meet someplace else, to where Dr. Isles came to the rescue again, informing them that if she was to rent a place under the isles foundation, no one would suspect it being use as a headquarters for and undercover operation, everyone would just think of it as a new investment for new housing, or making new jobs. She suggested that she and Jane would look for a place to suit their needs.

"yo Janie where are you guys. Ma is looking for ya something about a blind date you promised her."

Jane heard her younger brother yell, causing her to jump up and storm out of the room. While glaring at him she whisper yelled.

"Dammit Frankie I told Ma not to set me up on anymore dates, since the last time, with what his name, who was only interested cause I had handcuffs, did you know I spent an hour listening to him prattle on about all the different positions we could do with handcuffs, and how sexy I would be dressed in my uniform."

Causing the blonde doctor to lean in and whisper.

"I think you look quite sexy in you uniform, but more so out of it," to which the detectives expression to soften, turning to look at her with an adorable pout, while saying, "shit maur your killing me here." only loud enough for her ears only.

"you know Jane", korsak began, "you could just tell her, the you and Maura are together."

Causing the brunette to turn around with a look of chock on her face.

"Its not like none of us didn't know", he continued. "besides you two are perfect for each other, and I believe Angela knows that, she just wants you to be honest with her."

"Korsak is right Jane, she is your mother and she loves you, and like any mother she just wants you to be happy."

"Maura is right Janie, I just want you to be happy."

Making the oldest rizzoli sibling, turn and look at her mother with a look of fear on her face and tears in her eyes.

Angela rushed over and graped her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Have I really been such a terrible mother, that my own daughter is afraid to talk to me about these things." She asked holding a now sobbing girl in her arms.

"Jane was afraid of telling you about us, because you are a catholic, and she thought that if she told you, that you would hate her." Maura began. "But Angela, Jane loves you so much that the thought of you hating her was killing her. That's why she didn't tell you."

"Oh Janie do you really think I would hate you for loving another woman." the matriarch began." Did you really think I would let religion stand in the way of my children´s happiness. You are my whole world, so of cause I just want you to be happy, and I know that since you met Maura, I have seen you more happy than I thought possible." Angela said while softly drying her daughters tears away with her thumb.

Besides I have always wanted a doctor in the family to brag about." causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Remembering what was happening, Jane quickly found pen and paper again, writing down a note for Frankie telling him to check his phone for bugs, and when done to meet her by the cars, just to make sure they to was bug free.

Meanwhile someplace else.

"Have you got her?"

"No but the old man have a visitor, from the looks of it, some college student. I heard her yelling about a broken laptop, seemed to be in quite a hurry to get it fixed. I did take not of one thing. That old man is a former police captain, and from what we could get off of the bugged phone he wants to come out of retirement, so we might have problem on that front."

Alright I will get in touch with our contacts, and have them make sure he stays clear of our operations. Oh and Johnson make sure you get her, she knows to much, I don't care if you have to kill her, just shut her up before she tells anyone what she knows or I will have to kill you myself got it.

Yea yea I got it damn it. Johnson said running a hand trough his hair. Fucking bitch just had to ruin it all by running away, the boss should have killed her, when I told him she would be nothing but trouble, but did he listen, no he wanted to have his fun with her, he even told me that it was a rush, breaking a beautiful woman. It was like a drug torturing women until they where so broken, that they would do his bidding without question, just to get him to stop hurting them. The boss was ones sadistic bastard, and he ruled with an iron fist, making his people know that if they where to cross him they would suffer same faith as the women, he held captive. Fuck he needed to find that bitch and fast or he could kiss his ass goodby.

Alright lets get out of here, were not gonna find the bitch by staying parked here.

Across the street Olivia noticed the black car moving away, this was their change to get Alex out of here. She just hoped that Cragen had gotten a hold of everything they would need for this trip, cause they where officially out of time.

"hey Cap they are gone we need to move now, while we have a chance". The brunette said making her way to the bedroom, grapping one of the old mans coats and a ball cap, for the young woman. No need to make mistakes already, Olivia thought, its your job to keep her safe, you promised her that and you need to keep that promise.

The blonde was still asleep on the bed just where the detective had left her a little while ago.

"Alex" she whispered touching her hand, knowing the if she touched anywhere else the blonde would wake up terrified.

"Alex sweety you need to wake up, it is time for us to go. Stroking a soft hand with her tomb, waiting while the woman in front of her stirred, opening her eyes just to jump up terrified that she had yet again been captured, trying to look for a way out.

"its okay you are safe, no one is going to hurt you, I promise, but Alex we need to get you out of here now and somewhere safe, while the goons are gone. Its our only chance to get you out of here without anyone noticing. To her relief the girl relaxed and nodded, in understanding, taking the coat and ball cap that where handed to her. Of cause it was way to big for her, but at least no one with be able to make out who she was.

"Wow I didn't know you had lost weight sir, I must say it suits you" a grinning Olivia said, causing the first real laugh from the blonde, in like ever. Alex followed the brunette out of the bedroom, fondly shaking her head at the detectives antics. She couldn't remember the last time someone made her laugh, but it was a freeing experience to be able to.

" lets get out of here shall we."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been on the road for a few hours now, and the detective was happy that her passenger, was getting some sleep, something from the looks of it was desperately needed. Though it gave the brunette a change to, form a plan of action. Come to think about it she remembered, that as a young girl, the visited Pocono Mountains, that place would be suited for their needs, as it had many places, perfect for a base of operation, as well as a safe heaven, which meant that they would need a pit stop for the night. First thing to do in the morning was getting supplies, because who knows how long they would have to be there, also she needed to make sure that Jane would know where to go, and that was the hard part, especially when dealing with corrupted cops. She just hoped Rizzoli caught the meaning of the message in the text.

A bump in the road caused the blonde to jump up in fright.

"Its okay it was just a bump in the road. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you okay." Olivia kept repeating over and over again, until she finally saw rigid shoulders slump, as the green eyed woman, started somewhat relaxing again. Though not completely.

"Hey Alex does your dad know that your still alive?"

Olivia asked taking a quick look away from the road, at the still scared blonde next to her.

"I am not sure. I am not even sure if i want him to know. I can still remember that day where i was taken away from home."

She said looking sadly out of the window, as a tear made its way down her cheek. It was clear to the detective that, something had happened the day Alex had been taken away from her home.

"Wanna tell me about it? You don't have to of cause. I am not going to judge. I am just curious, and at some point when you are ready I will need to know what happened to you, as you are our only witness right now."

Casting a glance at the woman next to her, looking so scared and fragile.

"I know that you don't completely trust me yet, but the more I know the better chance, I have of keeping you safe, and your safety is my main priority."

"I don't really know what happened."

The woman began.

"My father was everything to me growing up. He was a big shot lawyer, always ready to help those in need, a lot of the time pro-Bono. He was like a lawyer superstar to me."

Alex gave the brunette a sad smile before continuing.

"Did you know I wanted to be like him growing up. I would spend all my time in his study, reading all the books he had about the law. When he was home I would listen to him tell about the cases he had. He was so kind to me when I was a child always letting me in on his cases, answering the millions questions I had about being a lawyer. More times than not my mother would find me asleep at his desk, but he always let me stay even though my mom didn't like, him letting me stay up late."

Running a hand trough blond locks.

"One day when I got home from school, both my parents where home, which was unusual for them. They asked me to sit down, and when I did, they shattered my world by telling me they where going to get a divorce. Then proceeded on telling me that not of it was my fault and they both loved me very much, but they thought I would be happier if I was to stay with my dad. And when my mom had found a permanent place she would send for me to spend some time just me and her. That was the last time I heard from her."

Shaking her head, and heaving a sigh she continued.

"To this day I still have no clue as to why they divorced, cause they looked so happy together when I was young. I even asked my dad about it, and he told me he believed that my mom had been jealous, of the time we spent together. That she had probably decided that she wasn't a good enough mother to me, since she felt I didn't love her as much as I loved dad."

After that the car went quiet. Something had been bothering the detective for a while, and that was about the father of the woman next to her. Olivia knew that, if it had been her daughter she would want to know if the girl, where still alive, but then again she would never sell her own child, to pay of a debt. That was another thing bothering her. How can someone sell their child, for money no less. It just didn't make any sense. She knew from what Alex had told her, that he seemed to be a kind man, so what had drove him to sell his only child like she meant nothing to him.

"After the divorce my farther began changing." Alex said with a frown. "At first it was little things like, yelling at when I didn't get perfect grades, or if I hadn't dressed in the clothes, that he had decided for me."

With now tears streaming down her face, she heard Olivia telling he it was okay no need to carry on, if it was to much.

"The biggest change I saw, happened one day when my best friend at the time Amy, had driven me home from school. Dad had seen her lean over and kiss my cheek, and exploded. He had run out of the house only to drag me in again, while screaming at Amy, that she better stay away or he would make she her parents, would never have a job again."

"It was that day he hit me, knocking med on the floor, while screaming, that I was nothing but a whore, and not to bring disgrace over the family with my ungodly ways."

Chancing a look at the brown eyed women, it was so obvious what she was thinking, the blonde saw every emotion planted on her face, from anger to sadness, and frustration. But why would the detective be frustrated, she had nothing to be frustrated about.

Alex on the other had kept thinking whether or not to trust the brown eyed woman. Yes she had been kind to her, but was that just out of pity, or was that genuine concern for her safety and well being. Was it just a part of her job. Did the detective view her as a helpless victim. The blonde knew that if she could truly place her trust, on Olivia Benson, the woman would end up being hurt because of her, or worse, getting killed. But was it worth it, cause by the gods she hoped beyond hope, that she wasn't alone in this anymore. I just don't want to be alone anymore, I am so tired of having to think everyone is out to get me, that I cant trust anyone, I just want a normal life dammit. Is that to much to ask, wanting to live life freely, with no care in the world, being able to laugh, and have fun again. She thought hoping she was doing the right thing by placing her trust in the detective, its not like she had any other choice at the moment and the woman seems to know what she was doing.

"A month before my 17 birthday, I came home from school only to find that dad had company. As soon as I saw them I knew something was of, about them. They hadn't noticed that I was home, so I sneaked up to the door, and listened."

Shaking her head sadly she continued.

"What I heard that day was so unlike the father I knew. He was ranting about how he had only married my mother for her money, and that he was so happy to be rid of that bitch, how she had cut of the money he needed, when she had found out he had been stealing money from her account. How dared she ask him for a divorce, but as a lawyer he thought him self clever when he had forced her to give up her daughter, and let her stay with him. He had made Alex´s mom look like an unfit mother, accusing her of a drinking problem, and there's no way he would let the girl stay with a drunken bitch. No he needed the girl, cause he had big plans for her, she just didn't know it yet."

Taking the blondes hand and squeeze it in silent support, showing Alex that it was okay, she didn't have to carry on, Olivia understood how hard it was to tell her that.

Noticing a small motel not far from where they where, the detective decided it would as good a place as any to stop for the night.

When parked she made sure that the blonde would stay in the car for her own safety, while she gathered the room key, hoping that she didn't have to run after a terrified woman, who feared for her life, having a hard time with trusting anyone.

After getting the key from the desk clerk, she saw to her relief that Alex was still sitting in the car, so she parked as close to the door she could, making it an easy access if needed.

Then leading a terrified woman into the room, sitting her down on the bed while taking up a recliner her self, telling the blonde that she should get some rest for the night and she would keep watch. They would have a long day tomorrow, getting the supplies needed as well as another car. Maybe a land rover would be suited to the mountain terrain, it would also be able to hold all the items needed for their survival.

A: N

I decided to end the chapter here, not sure what more to write right now, without it being to overwhelming.

But I do want to tank you all for the lovely reviews, it makes me truly happy to know that you like my story.

Have to be honest with you all I have been in slump a few year, unable to write any stories.

The reason where that I was so focused on the gramma of a story that I lost sight of the story.

The first chapter is one I had been working on almost a year, before I took the leap and posted here on fanfiction. And im so happy I did, because thanks to you guys, telling me how much you like the story helped me out of that slump.

Forever grateful

Agamede.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Through out the night, Olivia kept watch over the sleeping blond. Of cause there had been a few interruptions, in form of nightmares. It was a frightening sight to watch the sleeping woman, fighting something in her sleep.

Hearing her whimper, no more please let me go, I just wanna go home, please don't hurt me, I beg of you, once more. The detective crept closer just as the blonde woke up screaming. She tried her best to calm the terrified woman down, telling her over and over that it was okay and she was safe, no one was going to hurt her. But to the brunettes surprise, the green eyed blonde, exploded in anger.

"How dare you try and comfort me. I don't need your pity, and I certainly don't need you help, or you telling me its safe when you damn well know i´m not safe. Not by a long shot. So do not dare tell me its okay and I am safe."

Pacing around the small room, mumbling under her breath. Something about it being unfair, and she was a human being. It was all Liv could gather, from where she was sitting, on the floor, watching helplessly. It would seem that trust where still an issue.

"Why wont you let me help you, we both know you can not do this alone, it is to big even for someone like you." she said quietly hoping, that the pacing woman, would understand that she was on her side, and only trying to help. Only to have her turn, and look at her with angry eyes.

"What the hell do you mean someone like me. Do you really view me as that weak. I am not some damsel in distress, I can damn well fight my own battles."

Her face where now an inch from the face of the brunette. Looking straight into warm brown eyes the shone with such sadness, that it made Alex falter.

Could it be that she actually wants to help me. That she is being honest in her desire to help. But that cant be true, cause no one ever wants to help when they find out that its the mob that's after me, and they always ran with their tail between their legs. So why is this woman so different, its like she doesn't care about her own safety.

"I know what you are going trough." Was whispered so quietly, that the blonde almost didn't catch it.

"My mother was raped one night on her way home. She never saw her rapist´s face. Soon after she found out she was pregnant, but in those ages abortion was illegal, and nine months later she had me. Mom began drinking heavily after that, and I think she resented me for being the child of the man who ruined her life."

Olivia heaved a stuttering sigh, she knew she had to continue her story otherwise, she would never gain the trust of the woman now sitting next to her.

"Every time Mom was drunk she would take it out on me, sometimes beating, but more often than not she would berate me for being born and how she wished that, she would have gotten rid of me, since I was nothing more than the offspring of a rapist. How she wouldn't be surprised if I turned out just like him."

Alex had moved closer, and had her arms around the now crying brunette, never would she had thought that someone could resent their child for something like that happening to them. Though she had no idea, on what to do she tightened her hold on the detective, cause it just seems the right thing to do, waiting silently for her to continue.

After a few sniffles the woman started talking again, almost in a whisper.

"One night when I was 16 my mother found out that I had been in a relationship, with a guy in her class, for a while, and was engaged to marry him. Funny I had only agreed to marry him cause he had promised to take me away from there."

Shivering violently she spoke again.

"That night was the night I ran away from home. My mom went crazy when she found out about my relationship, and went after me with a broken bottle. She would have killed me if I hadn't kicked her. I kicked her twice before she went down, and that's when I ran."

Putting her head on the blondes shoulder. Olivia was exhausted now but she knew she had to finish her story, though it seemed that she had finally gotten trough to the woman next to her.

"Because of what happened to my mother, I decided to become a cop, to help women who had been in her situation, and if I could help make sure that, what happened to me, wouldn't happen to other children., and it turned out that I was good at it. I was quickly transferred to the Special victims unite, as I apparently connected with the victims, on a different level. I seemed that with my upbringing I knew what they went trough, and that made them feel more comfortable with me, and easier to get them to trust me enough for them to open up about their attacks."

Straightening up looking directly into green eyes.

"So you see you are not alone. I might not have gone trough the same thing as you. But that doesn't mean, I don't know what you are going trough."

Alex had no idea how handle what she had just heard. Here she had gone and thought she was all alone, in the world, that no one would understand her fears. That everyone was after her. Of cause that wasn't completely realistic, since she hadn't been the only prisoner in that place. The blonde just couldn't understand why she would think that she was alone in the world, that she was the only one hurting. Thoughts like that kept running trough her mind, when the detective interrupted her.

"I know you have problems with trusting people. I´m on your side. I am only trying to help you, and its completely normal to react as you did, knowing what you went trough."

Placing a hand on the blondes cheek, Olivia made sure that the women could see the sincerity in her brown eyes.

"But Alex I cant help you if you are not honest with me. I´m not asking you to completely trust me, all I am asking is for you to trust me enough, to keep you safe. I am asking you to trust me enough to know that I truly am trying to help you."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking she might have overstepped it a bit, but then again the brunette knew she had to be completely honest with the frighten woman or they would never get anywhere, and the most important thing at the moment was trust. Olivia knew that she would be unable to help Alex if she could not gain her trust, and if that meant that she had to open up about her life, as hard as it would be, it would be worth it if they could put that bastard behind bars for good.

Deciding that it would probably be a good idea for them both to get some rest, after all, they both had just spent a few hours crying, which was exhausting. The detective went to lay down on the bed, opening her arms to the blonde. Saying that it was okay, she would hold the scared woman, and make sure to chase away the nightmares.

Looking at the kindness of the brunette Alex relented and climbed into bed and into the waiting arms, that to her surprise felt safe.

How long had it been since she had felt any form for safety, it was hard to remember, yet here was a kind officer, who was not only the most beautiful woman she had ever seen but also one who was so willing to open up about her own life, though Olivia didn't strike her as, someone who would be so open about her life, but more like a very private person.

So why did the detective open up to her, what was her angle, did she truly desire to help, or was that just some ploy to gain information. Even though Alex had seen the sincerity in those eyes, she found it hard to believe that, the woman was trustworthy enough to keep her safe.

Frowning as she continued her thoughts. So why was it that she felt so safe in the arms of Olivia, was it that she was finding her self beginning to trust, without even noticing it.

That she finally had begun believing the sincerity of this kindhearted person. Was the last thing going trough her mind before succumbing to the sleep she so badly needed.

What none of the woman noticed was that outside the motel was a black SUV parked in the darkness of the night.

"this has better be good"

"It is"

After a pregnant pause.

"I have found her and she isn't alone. Seems that she has a woman in the room with her. What do you want us to do about this woman?"

"Nothing for now, just keep a close eye on them. We need to know who that woman with her is before taking any action. Though if you can get close enough to plant a bug in their car, then do so."

"Alright boss"

"And no more disturbing me tonight **GOT IT**."

"Yea I got it boss."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia woke with a start scanning the room for intruders. Something had definitely woken her, but nothing seemed out of place as far as she could see.

Years on the force had turned her into a light sleeper, always waking at the smallest sounds. I was as much a blessing as it was a curse. Not many of the lovers she have had liked it when she would suddenly jump up at night, from an unknown sound, needing to investigate.

Was her mind playing tricks on her cause she was sure she had heard something.

Straining her ears to listen for something out of the ordinary. Suddenly hearing boots scraping. Hmm was that dirt, sounded more like gravel. That cant be there's no gravel in front of the motel. Unless it was at the back of it. That's when she noticed the faint beam of light crossing the room. Luckily the bed where positioned such away that if anyone where to look trough the windows, they would be unable to see the bed. Knowing she needed to wake Alex, she gently began shaking her shoulders.

"Alex you need to wake up. Come one sweety I need you to open those pretty eyes of yours."

Feeling the blonde beginning to stir, she quickly placed a hand over her mouth making sure no sound would come out.

"Shh I need you to be silent" she whispered "It sounds like they have found us. So I need you to be strong for me now. I need you to get down behind the bed and if you can at quietly as possible, pack our stuff. We will need to move fast when they come in."

That's when she heard what sounded like scraping on what sounded like metal. Someone is definitely at the door trying to get in. Quickly grasping her gun at the side table. Rolling off the bed, and behind it she trained the gun at the door.

"Someone is trying to get in, so I really need you to do work with me here. I know you are scared but we are going to get trough this as long as you do as I say."

Olivia whispered looking pleadingly into green eyes.

"Stay behind me and when I tell you to run. You run as fast as you can to the car and get as far away from here, you can."

Alex opened her mouth to argue that she would not leave with out the detective, but was stopped by a soft finger on her lips.

"your safety is more important, so let me do what I do best, and protect you. I will be right behind you so don't worry." Olivia said quickly pulling something out of her pocket. Placing the burner phone in the blondes hand, she went to say.

"If we get separated for any reason or I am unable to reach the car. You will need to get out of here"

"No I will not leave without you." Alex was terrified but she knew that if she was to make it out alive. Olivia would be her best chance for that.

"You promised me that you would protect me. If you die now. Who is going to protect me then."

Starring fiercely at the detective she continues

"If you die her I will personally revive yous sad ass and fucking kill you my self"

With a quiet laugh Liv went on explaining.

"When you are far enough away from here call that number. Its for a friend of mine. One you can trust, to keep you safe. Tell her what happened here and she will make sure that you get somewhere safe."

Olivia had her eyes trained at the door making sure she had who ever coming in at her sight.

She knew that the next few moments would be tense for both of them. Knowing that who ever was behind that door probably wasn't alone. She just hoped that her gun had enough bullets, cause she sure as hell wasn't going to let them get to Alex.

And then the door burst open, revealing a hooded figure, scanning to room with what looked like a light at the end of a gun.

From what Olivia could see from where she was it looked to be a police issued weapon. Was that a silencer. Shit that meant that he was one of the dirty cops.

Quickly removing the safety, making sure she was ready to fire. That's when he spotted her hiding behind the bed and opened fire. He quickly ducked out of the door again, using the wall as cover, only to peek out and fire again. While in cover he yelled.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I could say the same about you"

Was yelled back.

Firing a shot at the bed, while yelling.

"Give me the bitch and I will let you live"

Hearing the bullet pass close to her head startled her. Shit she thought, that was to close for comfort. She needed to end this before the cops got here. Who knew what would happen if he was to get backup. They would not stand a chance if that was to happen.

Hmm the wall in a motel are always pretty thin, so maybe, just maybe it would work to her advantage.

Aiming her gun at the wall where the thug where hiding.

Olivia took a deep breath, hoping against hopes that her aim what true, and fired, Hearing a thud, and a wail of pain. She knew that she had hit her target.

Standing from behind the bed, with her gun trained at the door, she carefully made her way to the door, trying make sure that there where no one near him. Where the hell is the other guy. She was certain that there had been more than one of them. Looking around to see anything suspicious, and coming up empty. She cautiously moved closer to the man.

Looking back to see if Alex was behind her, she released a relived sigh.

"Hey have you seen this guy before?"

She asked but before she could get any answers. She heard sirens coming closer which meant that, they didn't have much time before the whole place would be overrun by cops.

Quickly grasping her phone she made a call explaining what had happened and that perp was a dirty cop. Meanwhile Alex went to gather their stuff, and dropping it into the car.

"Sir we need him in our custody. He may have information that we need. I am moving the package now. I will call when I am on the road again."

Placing her handcuffs on the guys after making sure, he was only wounded. Olivia told Alex to get in the car, they needed to leave and fast.

She quickly dragged him away from the scene and in to an ally across the street, where to her luck, her colleague and friend Tutuola, where waiting.

"Hey Liv it´s some weird shit going on huh?"

"Yea but we have had worse. I will call as soon as I can"

Hurrying out of there she quickly moved to the car, got in and tore out of the parking lot.

What the Detective hadn't accounted for what the other passenger in the black SUV, who was now following them out of there.

A few minutes into the drive Liv finally spoke. She had to make sure that Alex was alright, knowing that what had just happened had not only chocked the woman but also terrified her, and she needed to be calmed down.

"This will sound stupid with what just happened, even for me. But are you okay. He didn't hit you did he?"

Hearing a laugh followed by a quiet no, made her release a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Shit"

Alex suddenly heard,

"Dammit how could I be so fucking stupid, making a rookie mistake like that."

Making the blonde look at Liv, with a confused gaze.

"If you take a look at the side mirror, you will notice the black SUV. It is following us and I need to lose it fast."

How could she make such a rookie mistake, when lives where at stake. She needed to get her act together or they wouldn't last very long.

Dammit the car is coming closer, meaning he is going to try and either force us off the road or take a shot at us. Hell maybe even both.

Looking at the closing car it was easy to see that he wasn't out to force them off the road. Rather shooting them instead.

This is getting ugly fast. Was the only thing Olivia got to think before hearing glass shattering. Then feeling a searing pain in her shoulder.

Shit that hurts, she thought.

"Alex I need you to grab the steering wheel. Actually we need to trade places so I can get that guy."

Trying to hide the fact that she had been shot. Liv quickly traded placed with the now terrified blonde, who had seen the blood on the detectives shoulder.

Aiming her gun Olivia managed to shoot the tires on the SUV, before passing out, making them explode with such a force, that the car went tumbling a few times before coming to a complete hold.

Alex who was terrified dident know what to do. What was it Olivia had said. Right she had told me to call her friend.

Picking up the burner She placed a call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Liv what the hell is going on. You better explain your self or I swear to all that is holy that I will fucking kick your ass."

"Hello I don't even know your name. Olivia never told me. But I need you to listen closely cause she doesn't have much time."

The sound on the phone made Jane straighten up. Shit don't tell me that Liv is hurt. What the hell is going on here, and who the hell is on the phone cause she surely didn't recognize the voice.

"Oh shit is Olivia okay is she hurt. What the happened and who the hell are you?"

She shouted loud enough for the rest of the guys to scramble next to her in the hopes of more information.

"My name is Alex and Olivia got hurt protecting me. I cant say much here only that she told me to call you if we needed help."

Jane went to speak again but was interrupted.

"We need help. I don't know what to do. Olivia has been shot in her shoulder I think, protecting me. But she passed out before she could tell me where to go. Please I need your help as we cant go to a hospital, they would ask to many questions."

Jane quickly motioned for Frost to get Maura.

"Okay Alex I am Jane. What I need you to do is find something to push on her wound. That will help stop the bleeding for now. Then you need to find someplace for the night. When you have done that you call straight back here, and we will have a doctor here to explain what you need to do to help Liv."

Before hanging up Jane spoke up.

"And Alex you are doing good. Just keep pressure on the wound, And Know you did the right thing."

Looking up to see that the doc had already arrived, and she had the most adorable confused look on her face, as to not understanding why she was there in the first place.

"how are you at teaching Maura. Cause in a little while you are gonna have to teach a young woman how to fix a gunshot wound."

Causing the Doctor to look at like she had grown another head.

"It is statistically impossible for someone without medical knowledge, to treat a gunshot wound. You should know that Jane. Miss Benson needs seek medical treatment at a hospital."

"Dr. Isles is right." Frost began. "This young woman. Alex was her name right?"

Getting a nod her continued.

"She could end up making things worse."

Shaking her head with frustration. The detective understood exactly what the guys meant by that. But then again she didn't really see any other way.

Before she could say anything else all their phones rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

"Frost"

"Korzak"

And then a unison of.

"On my way."

"Come on guys we have a case."

Crime Scene.

Following Maura into the crime scene. Jane could see, what looked like a typical office. It full of bookcases on both sides, and in the middle of the room, there was a big mahogany desk. Why do they always place their desks in front of big ass windows Jane thought to her self.

On top of the desk was the body of what looked to be a man in his early fifties. On closer inspection, it showed that he had been shot in the back of his head. But when looking closer at the body all of them gasped.

"Shit. Do you guys know who that is. That's freaking Senator Malcolm Humphrey. No fucking wonder they wanted us here fast."

Taking a closer look the doctor saw what looked to be a small stain on the collar on his shirt.

"I have found what looks to be a brown reddish stain on his collar."

"That looks like blood. Could it be from the perpetrator?."

"You know I don't like to guess Jane. I will know more when I run the lab tests."

"Let us know what you find Maur."

When the body had been removed, the team began looking around the office to see if there was something out of the ordinary.

Moving towards the window, Korzak noticed what looked to be a small hole in the glass, and some splinters in the windowsill.

"Hey Jane take a look at this."

"What Korzak?"

"I found what looks like a small caliber bullet hole. A 22 I think."

"That cant be right." Jane said looking confused at her colleagues.

"What do you mean?" Frost asked.

"Well the bullet wound was much larger that what would match a 22 caliber. If he had been shot with the 22 he would have had a much smaller wound."

"What are you trying to say Rizzoli?" Korzak asked.

"That we have more than one killer?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we might be dealing with more than one perpetrators. But it also makes me wonder if this have anything to do with our friends."

Both Korzak and Frost shared a look. If this was linked to NY. That would mean something was up. And it was big.

Back at the Precinct.

"But why kill the Senator. Unless he had found something out that he wasn't supposed to know?"

"Frost I need you to check if he have any resent treats."

"What am I looking for Jane?"

"Anything that stands out. Be it places, people. Hell even weird phone calls."

Looking up at the person now standing next to her.

"Oh hey Frankie. Right one time. I need you to question the neighbors. Ask them if they heard anything or noticed anything suspicious. Like someone lurking around the neighborhood. A car they don't normally see."

"On it Jane." He said before leaving.

"Korzak I need you to talk to Cavanaugh. He knew the Senator. Maybe he knows something about what the guy have been doing lately. Also ask if the Lieutenant knows anything about any threats to Humphrey. We also need to find out if he had anyone who would hate him enough to kill him. I´m gonna see if Maura has anything for us yet."

The morgue was bursting with activity, It seemed that with a high profile case like this. Everyone would be on high alert.

"Do you have anything yet Maur?"

"Not yet Jane. I was just about to examine the head wound."

Before they could continue a phone started ringing.

"Rizzoli."

"Hello Miss Rizzoli, this is Alex. I have done what you said."

"Alright Alex i´m handing the phone over to Dr. Isles. She will teach you how to fix the wound on Liv."

"Dr. Isles speaking. Now Alex I need you to walk me trough what has been done so far, and what you are seeing. Can you do that for me?"

"I did as Jane told me, I have kept pressure on the wound. But it just keeps bleeding, is that good?"

"Sounds like the bullet is still lodged in the wound."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that you will now have to perform surgery on the detective."

"okay… Wait. I have to what now." Said the now shaking voice at the other end of the line.

"Alex I know its a scary prospect, and your thinking what if you hurt her. But trust me if we don't get the bullet out she will die from the blood loss."

"O Okay tell me what I need to do."

And then the doctor went on instructing the young woman on how to remove the bullet. She also went on explaining on how to care for the wound, making sure it didn't get infected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

 **A** **lex´s point of view**.

Its been almost 3 days since Olivia had been shot. And most of that time she has been out cold. I am starting wonder if i´m ever going to see those beautiful eyes again. They looked so sad. Sometimes you would just see a flicker of the sadness, before it was hidden behind serious determination, or other emotions like anger.

It is kinda funny, when I think about it. I have only know Olivia less than a week, yet she has done more for me than anyone ever had. She has shown more kindness than anyone I have ever met. Hell she almost died protecting me. How can I even repay such kindness. In the short week I have known her she have proved time and time again, that I can trust her. And here is the funny part. I do trust her to keep me safe.

Chuckling quietly to my self. She just doesn't have to know that yet. As if I am going to make it easy for her just because she saved my life. No I am going to make it harder, by being my old stubborn self.

Looking at the beautiful brunette laying on the bed. Looking more relaxed than I have seen her lately.

I Keep thinking that I know I should be thankful for what she have done for me, but I can absolutely not let her know that I find her sexy as hell. That when she held me in her arms. Was the first time I ever felt safe with anyone.

It would be to dangerous if anyone found out that I am attracted to none other than a SVU detective, of all people. I am not even gay dammit. So why is she so bloody affecting me like that.

The day my dad thought I was dating my best friend. He didn't even let me have a chance to explain. We had been talking that day about collage and Amy had told me she had gotten an early acceptance at Harvard, and was leaving the following week. We talked about how that would affect our friendship, since we where like sisters to each other. And that day we had wowed to stay in touch, never to let anyone tear apart our friendship.

That kiss on the cheek was her goodby to me, and my farther saw that.

I tried telling him what Amy had told me about her moving away. But he just wouldn't listen. It was like he was a totally different person, one I didn't know because the dad I knew would never have hit me.

He would have accepted my explanation, and then proceeded on comforting me. Telling me it was going to be alright, that we would see each other again. And that she could visit on holidays.

But the man standing in front of me, screaming at me, telling me what a slut I was, and how I was an embarrassment to the family name. The man that hit me so hard on the cheek that it left a mark, I didn't know.

I keep wondering if I ever truly knew my father. He was always so kind to me when I grew up. But something changed after his divorce with my mother. Suddenly I had to be perfect, the perfect outfit, perfect grades, even the perfect boyfriend if he had anything to say about it. Since the divorce I wasn't allowed into his study anymore, and he never again told me stories about what cases he had.

It was like I didn't even exist any more. The only time he showed any affection, was always when I either gotten bad grades of did something less perfect in his eyes.

My thoughts where interrupted by a soft groaning. I quickly stood up and made my way next to the bed. Relief flooded me, it finally seemed that Olivia was waking up from her slumber.

Opening her eyes, looking around the room, still in daze.

"Where are we and how long was I out?" She asked trying to sit up only to feel a searing pain in her shoulder.

Pushing her down on the bed again I went to answering her.

"We are in a motel at the moment and you have been out cold for almost 3 days."

"Shit" She said trying yet again to force herself up, despite the pain.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get out our here fast."

Moving around slowly getting dressed again. Making sure her gun was fully loaded.

"Hell we should consider us fucking lucky if they haven't found us by now. What where you thinking taking a risk like that."

Anger rising within me as the minutes passed by.

"How dare you ask me what I was thinking."

Catching her by surprise at the explosion that tore out of me.

"You where fucking shot, and passed out before I even had a chance to know what to do next. You where bloody bleeding all over the car. If I hadn't called your friend Jane you would have died."

Taking a calming breath.

"Did you even consider how it felt when I couldn't stop the damn bleeding. How helpless I felt when I thought you where going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

I was so lost in my misery that I hadn't noticed Olivia crossing the room. It wasn't until I felt strong arms around me, hugging me tightly to her body, with soft whispers of

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel that way."

Noticing her flinch I quickly removed my self from her arms, taking her hand in mine leading he to the bed again.

"Lay down your still not well enough to leave here. And don't think I haven't noticed your pain."

"But, But we don't have time for this you know that." she whined.

Pushing her down on the bed again I told her.

"we will make the time. Now let me get you some pain killers, that you have so nicely provided in that medical box of yours."

Now grinning at her I asked

"Do you always pack on that has everything in it?"

Making her look at me sheepishly.

"Um I like to be prepared. You never know when you need it."

 **Olivia´s point of view.**

After drowning the pills with a glass of water that Alex had provided for me. I asked her.

"Would you tell me what happened after I passed out?"

Looking at her I could see the wheels turning in her head. Hmm did something happen while I was out. Please don't say she was attacked. I couldn't bear if anything happened to her. She has been trough enough.

Alex don't think I notice it, when she has a painful memory and her eyes turn sad. But I do notice. Sometimes I wish I could do something to take away the pain in those beautiful eyes of hers.

I know it has been barely a week and I have been out cold some of it. But I don't know what it is about her that lures me in, like a moth to a flame.

It has nothing to do with her being beautiful, cause lets face it Alex is hot as hell, even a blind man could see that. No what I find most attractive about her is, how stubborn she is. And how, not matter how much she tried to hide it, actually cares about others. Always trying her best to protect them, even if it hurts them.

But what I truly hate about her. Is that she thinks so little of her self. Like she doesn't deserve to be happy. That nobody even cares to look her way. That everyone has a hidden agenda when offering to help her.

I just wish that some day she would trust me enough to let me see her scars, that I know is littered a cross her body. I would love to she her how beautiful I think she is, with scars and all, cause I have a fair share of them my self. And I believe that its a show of strength, cause they show what she has survived.

I have always found my self attracted to both males and females, though I lean more towards females I think. I don't consider my self as being bisexual, cause who needs labels. I just care about who the person is I am attracted to, even if I have never told anyone about it.

To be honest not even the people I work for knows, except from Cragen, as he had to know so there wouldn't be any complications at work. I know I should probably have told my partner Elliot, but I am afraid that he will hate me if I told him I liked women. He is a catholic and I know that his religion frown upon same sex relationships.

Looking expectantly at Alex, waiting for her to gather her thought enough to explain what happened to me.

"When you passed out. I didn't know what to do. That when I remembered you telling me to call your friend if I needed help. So that is what I did. Though you could have told me that her name was Jane."

Sheepishly I told her.

"Ups sorry I forgot with everything that has happened."

Looking at me with a stern gaze. She continued.

"Well Jane told me to find someplace to rest. Then she handed the phone over to her doctor friend, who then went on telling me how to care for you."

Running a hand trough blonde hair, with a sigh.

"It turned out that the bullet was still in your shoulder, and that I had to remove it, or else you would die from blood loss. Never had I done anything like that before, and I was terrified of making it worse than it already was. I was finnaly abel to remove the bullet and fix you wound. Thats what have happened while you where out."

"You did good Alex. You did the right thing in calling Jane."

Before sleep overtook me again I mumbled.

"Thanks for saving my life Alex."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Looking up from her desk, Jane noticed the sergeant where back.

"Hey Korzak. Did you get anything from Cavanaugh?"

Sitting down at his desk, looking trough the notes he had gathered he answered.

"Not much. All he could tell was that the Senator was a kind and generous man. Didn't seem to have any enemies, and haven't said anything about threats."

They where interrupted by a yell.

"Hey guys I think I found something."

Quickly getting up and hurrying a cross the room.

"What do you have Frost?."

Quickly looking up from his computer screen, with a shit eating grin.

"I found something I think you might find interesting. Just before the Senator was killed. He had been working closely together with FBI. From the little information I could get from the senators computer. It looked like they where working on bringing down, pretty much everything from gun smuggling, to human trafficking."

Expelling a sigh Jane quickly Frost to hang on a moment while she called Alex. Hoping that Olivia was awake.

"Hey Alex is Liv awake cause I need to talk to her. Better yet put me on speaker so I can talk to both of you."

"Hey Rizzoli whats up. Oh and tell Maura I said thanks."

"She heard Liv. And i´m happy that your awake. We where worried about you. Well to cut to the chase. We got a case. Senator Malcolm Humphrey was murdered in what looks like execution style. And now we really need to know what is going on at your end, because I have a feeling that our case is linked to what is happening."

Alex then proceeded on telling everything that she had told the people at SVU. Though she did add a few more things such as. She had overheard a conversation once, where her captors had believed her to be out cold from the beatings. They had talked about how someone had gone from being a serial killer, to run a cartel. They believed that the old boss had been a victim of their now new boss. I also sounded like they weren't to happy with their new boss. From what Alex had heard in her time as a prisoner. Was that the boos took more pleasure in kidnapping and torture women, in the most horrendous ways. Than actually running the cartel. But no one dared standing up to him, hence they would suffer the same fate. She had even heard them talking about, it happening to some Senator, who had enough, and wanted out.

"Thanks for telling us Alex. I know how hard it was for you to do that. Hmm now that is interesting."

Jane said causing the guys to look up sharply.

"What do you mean Jane?"

Korzak asked, though he had a pretty good idea, what she was talking.

"Frost I need you to take a look at the database. Find out if the senator had any off the book payments. And if he had any. Whether they had been paid on regular basis."

Looking at the confused faces of Frost and Dr. Isles. Jane went on explaining.

"You see I do think that our case is linked to what happened with Alex. I believe that Humphrey was in the pockets of the former cartel boss. When he died, mysteriously, and the cartel found them self´s with a new boss. He quickly found out that this new boss was one sadistic bastard and wanted out. But what the senator hadn't accounted for was that they had been spying on him for a while. So they found out about him working with the feds. That led them to take drastic actions in the form of kidnapping his daughter. Here is the interesting part. No one knew that he had a daughter. Not even his own wife. I don't think that even the girl knew about him being the farther."

Leaning back in the chair with her hands behind her head Jane continued.

"The reason he never told anyone was that it would have been a big scandal, if anyone found out that he had been cheating on his wife for years and had a child with the other woman. Being the kind man he was. He made sure that the child was taken care of. It wouldn't surprise if the woman was the one who asked, that no one would know about the girl being his daughter."

Taking a deep breath.

"I have to ask Alex, what is your full name?"

"It´s Alexandra Cabot. My father is Alexander Cabot. And my mother´s name is Hanna Cabot. Though they are divorced my farther still uses the name Cabot. I actually don't know what his last name was before he married my mom. I had been meaning to ask mom about it, but I haven't seen her since the divorce. Now that I think about it I am kinda worried that something might have happened to her."

Hmm Jane thought. Could it be that…

"I found it Jane." Frost said with excitement.

"He had regular payments of a thousand bucks done to a remote bank account, belonging to one Alexandra Cabot."

"Huh... What.. Why would there be a bank account in my name that I knew nothing about?"

Jane could hear the confusion in Alex's voice so she went on telling her theory.

"Alex I believe that before you where born. Your mother met Senator Humphrey and they fell in love. But because they where both married, to people chosen by their families. They where forced to hide their relationship. Then when your mother got pregnant the Senator, had to give up being the farther to you, and let Mr. Cabot think you to be his child."

Floored Alex didn't know what to make of, what she was hearing. How could it be that the man she had always called dad, suddenly wasn't her father. Did dad know about this. Was that why they got a divorce. And why wasn't she told. Dammit she had so many questions running trough her head now that it was causing a headache.

"Alex how long before your kidnapping, was the divorce?" Jane asked.

"Hmm.. Let me think. It was about a half year before I was taken away that my parents told me about the divorce. Why do you ask?"

Jane looked around the bullpen, trying to come up with an explanation, knowing that what she was about to tell Alex would hurt her badly. Heaving a sigh she went on explaining.

"What I think happened is that Mr. Cabot somehow found out about the affair between your mother and the Senator. Maybe someone told him about it. I am not sure. But after hearing that his wife had been cheating on him, he became suspicious, and probably hired someone to follow her."

Turning to Frost.

"See if you can find out if any private eyes, who have been hired by Mr. Cabot, within the last 10 years"

Korzak decided to continue where Jane had left off.

"After getting evidence of the affair. He confronted your mother. Probably demanded to know weather you where his daughter."

Looking at Jane to see if she agreed with him he then proceeded with his thoughts on it all.

"Finding out that you where not his daughter, broke his heart. So they decided to get a divorce."

Taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had agreed, that you where to live with you mother, before telling you about the divorce."

He said but was interrupted by a voice on the phone.

"That explains why my mother looked confused when they where telling me about the divorce." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Jane proceeded to ask.

"Well when they where telling me, that they where getting a divorce. My dad said that I was going to live with him at the house, making my mom look at him confused. It seemed like she didn't know about me living with him in the house."

"Hmm that means that he had probably told you mom, that he would be the one moving out, and when he had found a place to live. You where to visit him. Hence he lied to her. So after telling you about the divorce. He kicked her out of the house, but being pissed off about the affair. He decided to get revenge on your mother. I Wouldn't be surprised if he also took it out on you."

Alex then told then about how her dad had changed after her mother left. About what he had done and what she had heard him say about her mom. Remembering what he had said just before she was taken away.

"Oh no. I cant believe that I didn't think about that before."

Jane Jumped up from her chairs, yelling into the phone.

"What Alex. What are you trying to tell us?"

"The day I was taken away. I heard my dad the people there, that the bitch got what she deserved." Alex told them then proceeded with a scared voice.

"please.. Please don't tell me he did something to her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

 **Olivia´s point of view.**

"Please.. Please don't tell me he did something to her." Was the last thing I heard Alex say before breaking down in tears. I quickly went to her side and took her shaking body into my arms. Taking the phone out of her hand, removing the speaker, I asked if we could continue later, to which Jane replied. "Take care of your girl Liv. She just had some big news."

"Of cause I will take care of Alex." Only then I noticed what Jane had said.

"Wait.. What.. What the do you mean by that." Utterly confused by Jane´s statement.

Hearing a laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Come on Olivia. We both know that you like her." With a chuckle she asked. "Have you told her yet?"

"I have no idea what your are talking about Jane". Was the annoyed reply. I had no idea how the hell she found out about my attraction to Alex. But I sure as hell, am gonna denie it as long as I can. Dammit I hate it when she does that. I probably should never have opened up to Jane.

"Alright ill let it go for now. But don't think this is over yet". I heard her say.

"Yea..Yea..I have heard that before Jane". I told her before hanging up the phone.

Tightening my arms around the now sniffling woman. I noticed that Alex had begun relaxing against me. I kept running my hand in small circles, on her back. And whispering it was gonna be okay. That she should let it out.

Thinking about what just happened. I must admit she is taking it better than I thought. Hell if it had been me I would totally have flipped. Most likely picking up my gun. And try to storm out of the room. I still remember how badly I took it, when I met my half brother Simon. It had been a complete chock to know that the man who had raped my mother. Had a family and children. Not only that, but he never told them what he had done to my mom. The only reason Simon had found out was cause he had found some old news clippings, about me. Apparently my father knew about me, but never contacted me cause he was afraid that would have nothing to do with him after what he had done to my mother.

Simon told me that before his dad died he had confronted his dad, and he was told the whole truth about what happened to my mom.

To be honest I always thought that my mother was lying when telling me that she didn't know who the father was. Why else would she, when drunk, scream at me about how much I looked like him. I even asked Simon about it but his dad never told him, whether they knew each other. But he did agree with me that it sounded like my mom knew him.

Even with everything that happened after I met Simon. I was kinda happy because I had something I never felt I had before. A family. I had a brother. Not a good one mind you but a brother none the less. And yes I made some stupid mistakes because of him. But who wouldn't when they have thought for a long, long time that they where alone. That they would never have a family like they wanted to. I think the reasons why I made those stupid mistakes, when it came to my brother, was because it was nice to know that someone cared.

Looking down at Alex I could see that she much more calm now. Knowing how exhausting crying is I asked if she wanted to lay down for a while. Getting a nod I led her over to the bed, laying her on it. But when I went to move over to a chair in the room she grabbed my wrist.

"Please I don't want to be alone." I barely heard her whisper with a small blush on her cheeks. Laying on my back next to her, she sweetly snuggled into me with an arm draped over my waist, being mindful of my wound. Placing my arm around her shoulders I pulled her closer to me, making sure she knew that she is safe with me.

After a while I thought she Alex must have fallen asleep, but then I heard a small whisper.

"Why." She said in small voice.

Why what I asked.

"Why is it that I feel so safe with you". She asked and when I looked I almost didn't catch the adorable blush on her face.

Boston precinct.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh heard a know on his door. Telling who ever it was to enter.

"Sir we might have something, and I think we might need to get NY in on this to". Jane said bringing in the rest of the team, as well as the M.E.

Picking up his Phone Sean placed a call to the SVU, making sure it was on speaker.

"Cragen". Was heard on the line.

"Captain this is Jane Rizzoli, we worked together on a murder, rape case a few years ago.

"Ah yes Detective Rizzoli. I Believe that you didn't call me to make small talk".

"No sir but before we continue. Are you sure this is a secure line"?

"You can rest easy, we have already had the lines checked. As for now we are no longer working at the precinct".

Cutting in Sean asked what the Captain meant by that. Cragen went on explaining that after the attack, at the motel. Olivia got lucky and caught one of the perp´s. The Captain then figured that with everything going on, that it wouldn't be safe to keep him at the precinct. So they moved him to a safe location, which they also now are using as a headquarters until they solve the case.

"Olivia is the only one who knows where. But you still haven't told me why you called".

"Alright what do we have at the moment?". The Lieutenant asked.

Korzak then proceeded updating him on everything they had found out so far. He with the help from the rest of the team told them about. Everything from finding the Senator murdered. The affair between the Senator and her mother. To Alex finding out that he was her father. They also update Cragen about the fact that Olivia had been shot, but doing better.

"So you believe that Mr. Cabot got revenge on Hanna by having Alex kidnapped"? Don asked.

"We are not completely sure about that yet, though we do believe he was either working with the Cartel, or for them. Making Alex´s kidnapping look like". Jane began.

"The Cartel doing him a favor. It does make me wonder what he had to for them as repayment." They heard Stabler, who had now joined the conversation, say.

"Also". Jane started but took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"We need to know if something happened to Hanna Cabot".

"What do you mean Detective Rizzoli"?

"When we told Alex about what we had found out about the Senator. We had her talk about what she remembered about her parents divorce. She told us that her Mrs. Cabot seemed surprised when Mr. Cabot, told Alex that she was going to live with him in the house". Taking a deep breath Jane continued.

"What concerns me is that Alex mentioned that she haven't heard from her mother since the divorce, and she believes that something might have happened to Hanna Cabot". Jane explained, then heard the Captain order Munch and Tutuola to go and talk to the Cabot family. He the proceeded to order Stabler and Rollins, who stood in, until Olivia was back. To find out everything they could about Alexander Cabot.

"While my team checks up on the Cabot´s, I would like to request for Jane to join Olivia, in protecting Alex". Cragen said, to which Cavanaugh agreed would be a good idea.

"I am coming to". They suddenly heard Maura say, making Jane protest, by telling her it was to dangerous.

"And what will you do if you get hurt. You can not go to the hospital. You need me and you know it". The doctor argued to which Jane had no argument against, since they all knew how true the statement was.

Hanging up the phone Sean began handing out orders.

"Dr. Isles make sure that Pike knows, he is taking over your cases, for a while. Frost I need you to get a hold of a couple of long ranged walkies. Make sure that no one knows about it. Korzak you continue to work on the Senator murder. I will assign Frankie Rizzoli to help you out. Also Frost when done getting the walkies, I will need you to dig up everything you can about the Senator. See if you can find any links between him and Mr. Cabot. Jane before you leave I need you to contact a Special Agent Dana Lewis. From what Captain Cragen told me, detective Benson, have worked on a few undercover cases with her."

"Sir wouldn't it be better if Benson contacted her, since she knows Agent Lewis". Jane asked.

"We still don't know if the Agent can be trusted. But get Detective Benson´s input before making the call.

Somewhere at a motel.

"Hey Jane what do you need"? Olivia whispered, hoping she didn't wake Alex.

"Hey Liv, I need to know about Special Agent Dana Lewis". Was the answer.

"why do you need to know about her"? She then asked.

"Well we need to know if she can be trusted, since we know that the feds is corrupt as well. I believe that your Captain is thinking of using her to infiltrate the Cartel, in the hopes of finding out who this Boss is". Jane said.

After a long pause in the conversation Olivia finally said.

"I think she can be trusted. She is really good at undercover work, and also knows what to do if something goes wrong. Hell she is just as reckless as you Jane". Making Rizzoli chuckle on the line.

"Oh Liv before I go. We talked to Cragen, and was told to tell you that, they have set up headquarters at the place you suggested. We are going to meet you there, so you better get there fast".

"Alright we will leave first thing in the morning". Thanks Jane.

Easing out of Alex´s arms, without waking her. Olivia proceeded to pack up everything and placing it in the car. She thought that it would be a good idea to let sleeping beauty rest as long as she could. God knows she needed it after every thing that had been happening lately.

What Olivia failed to notice while lost in her thoughts, was the person sneaking up behind her. Just before everything went black, she heard a crushing sound behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Alex´s point of view.

Shit what am I going to do now. What was it Liv told me to do. Yes she would have wanted me out of here fast. Alex thought. Quickly grasping the phone she dialed for help.

"Rizzoli". Said the sleepy voice on the line.

"Jane". I urgently whispered. "They have Liv, I don't know what to do".

"Are you safe Alex". A now fully awake Rizzoli asked.

"They haven't seen me yet. I just saw this man sneak up behind her Jane, and before I could do anything, he had knocked her out".

I am so terrified, I don't ever want to go back there again. But I don't want Olive to go there either.

"Alex...Alex". I hear knocking me out of my panic.

"Is there any other windows not facing the front of the motel, where they can see you." Jane asks me.

"No there is one at the back of the room". I told her.

"This terrifying for you, I know Alex. But you need to be brave for Olivia´s sake, okay. After hearing my stronger acknowledgment she then continued.

"I need you to check if anyone is near the window in the back".

I quickly scrambled to look out of the window. Seeing nothing there I told Jane it was all clear. Then looking toward the front window I noticed the man moving towards the door. Oh know they are coming for me now. Quietly doing what Jane is telling me to do. I climb out of the window, closing it behind me. Then I ran as fast as I could into the forest behind the motel. Where she told me to hide until the goon was gone. But I didn't go so far, that I couldn't keep an eye on the goon, now lurking around the back.

Lucky for me it had started raining heavily, making the footprints I had made in the mud disappear. The man began shining a light into the forest. I quickly hid behind a tree, trying desperately to control the heavy breathing I had from sprinting as fast a could.

The light moved around for a while before shutting off, but I didn't dare to move yet. I hadn't heard the sound of anyone moving, Which meant the had turned off the light in the hopes that I would think them gone.

I praised the gods when I heard a phone ringing, after a long while of silence. Though I couldn't heard what was said on the other line of the phone. I could hear from the man talking that he had been closer to my location than I liked. If he had taken a few more steps he would have found my hiding spot. Listening to the man talk I could hear him tell whoever on the line that he had the bitch who had been with me, but there was no sight of me anywhere. The last thing I heard him say, before moving away was that he was bringing in the dark haired one.

After what felt like an hour waiting, I was soaked to the bones, and shivering violently from the cold. Knowing I needed to get warm soon I laid down flat on my stomach. Moving slowly forward under a bush, so I could look out to see if it was clear for me to move.

Seeing the black SUV leaving the parking lot. I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could to Liv´s car, knowing she had already packed it with everything needed. Once in the car I moved to hide just in case, they had seen me moving.

Removing the phone from my pocket I saw that it was now ruined from the rain. Shit I thought I need to get a hold of a new phone fast. Remembering Olivia telling me about burner phones, I chanced a peak out of the side window, looking around seen nothing out of the ordinary. I moved to the driver seat and tore out of the parking lot as fast as I could, hoping I had a chance at making a pit stop.

Jane´s point of view.

Scrambling out of the bed Maura hurried into the shower, while I began making calls to everyone. I wasn't to happy with the fact that I had to wake up ma, but I had to since she would need to take care of Bass and Jo Friday. Of cause she insisted to know what was going on so I had to tell her.

Sitting down at the counter with coffee for my self and a cup of coffee waiting for Maura.

Okay Ma ill tell you but you wont like it.

She looked up at me with a scared look in her eyes. "Please Janie don't tell me you are doing something dangerous again".

"Do you want me to tell ya or not Ma"? I said getting annoyed at my mother. Hearing a timid yes I began.

A little over a week ago, a young woman stumbled into a store, run by a former police officer. A Police Captain retired from the special victims unite in New York. After helping he hide from some people that was looking for her, he managed to get her to tell him why she had been running from those men. It turns out that she had been kidnapped at the age of 16, from what she have told us, she believes her dad sold her to the mob.

Seeing the look of sorrow in ma´s eyes I took her into my arms. I know I don't normally do something like that, but it more for her sake than mine.

"This young women had been captured with this cartel for 7 years before she managed to escape. She has been of the run from them until she met the Captain. When Cragen heard Alex´s story he decided to go out of retirement in order to help her, because from what she had told him other women are still held prisoners there."

Hearing ma suck in a breath.

"That poor woman, how is she holding up Janie."

"As well she can be under the circumstances ma. But to continue where I left of. Cragen knew that the reason why they continued to hunt Alex, is that she knows something the Mob doesn't want out, though she her self is not sure what that something is yet."

Taking a sip of coffee I began again.

"So The Captain thought it would be a good idea to Olivia to protect Alex. You know that dark haired woman you liked so much, who worked with us a few years ago".

"She was such a sweetheart Janie. I think I liked her because you two are so much alike." Ma told me with a grin.

"Ma we don't have much time, so ill just tell you the rest real quick. About an hour ago I received a call from Alex, where she told me they had found them and they now have Olivia. But we where lucky enough to get Alex out of there before they got her to. So Maura and I need to go to the headquarters that Cragen have see up. Me to protect Alex, and Maura as our medical backup in case someone gets hurt.

Looking at me horrified. "What do you mean by that Janie". Before I could answer Frankie, who I had arrived while I talked, answered.

"Look Ma these are really bad people who even have cops in their pockets. From what we have learned so far it even goes beyond the police. They have the feds and who knows who else in their pockets. That's why Maura is going with Janie. They wont be able to go to any hospitals cause that's the first place those goons with look." I decided to interrupt this time.

"Also you cant tell anyone about this Ma". Making her look at me with the look, that says I can keep a secret, which we all know she cant.

"I mean I Ma if the wrong person finds out what we know, you´d put all of us in danger, and they would kidnap you, and torture you to get all the information you have out of you."

Getting scared now my mother asked. "Then why did you tell me Janie"?

Heaving a breath I began but was interrupted by Maura who had now entered the kitchen.

"Because they love you Angela and believe you deserved to know. It is going to be dangerous, yes, and statistically we could all end up getting hurt. Angela we both know that they are doing this to help those poor women, who are still held against their wills. But I promise you that I will make sure that Jane doesn't do anything reckless."

"It just sounds so dangerous. But I cant say i´m not proud of my kids, wanting to help those poor women". She said looking at her kids proudly.

"Which reminds me. Hey Frankie can you get a hold on Rondo, he need to know, but ask him to come here, just tell him that Ma wanted to invite him to breakfast or something. I have a call to make to a certain agent, and Maura did you talk to Cavanaugh"? Getting a nod from both of them I placed a call I never thought I would.

"Lewis". I heard on the line.

"Agent Lewis this is detective Jane Rizzoli. Before I explain why I called you I need you to check your phone and call me back when done". I said before hanging up the phone again. All I needed to do now was wait for her to call me back.

Hearing a knock on the door, both Frankie and I drew our guns. Signaling to him that I was going to check who it was. He moved so he had a clear view of the door but out of sight of those on the other side of it.

Cautiously opening the door I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Korzak, Frost, Cavanaugh, and Rondo, where the ones on the other side.

"Hey guys Ma is making breakfast and there's coffee in the kitchen". I said placing my gun back in the holster, seeing Frankie doing the same.

"Have you heard anything from Alex since she called you"? Korzak asked me getting a head shake back. I was starting to get worried that something happened to her since we hadn't heard from her yet.

"Hey Vanilla I never say no to mama vanilla´s food, but that not why i´m here is it"?

Taking Rondo to the side I quickly explained to him what was happening and asked him if he could help Frankie, keep an eye on my Ma. Make sure nothing happens to her, and keep an ear to the ground, for anything suspicious. I also told him to make sure that his guys knew that they would need to stay of the radar for now, since none of us knew who the corrupted cops where yet.

"Me and the guys will make sure nothing happens to your mama Vanilla, she is good people". He said and I handed him 200 bucks telling him to put them to good use.

But before I could continue my thank you, I was interrupted by a phone.

First thing I heard, picking it up, was.

"How the hell did you know my phone was bugged"? The agent asked.

"Agent Lewis your phone may not be bugged anymore but are you sure there's no more bugs around you"? I asked.

"Yea i´m sure why the hell, did you think it took so long for me call you back". Hearing a sigh on the line she continued.

"Now you need to tell what bloody hell is going on and why is my own people bugging me"?

"Before I tell you I need to tell you that i´m placing a lot of trust in you because Olivia told me that you can be trusted." I Told her.

"Benson is a friend. Did something happen to her"? She then asked.

I then proceeded to tell her everything we knew so far before putting her on speaker.

"Shit I thought something fishy was going on here lately". She began but was interrupted by what sounded like a knock.

"Yo Lewis I need those files of yours": I heard on the line making me quickly ask.

"Agent Lewis is that Abbie Carmichael talking to you".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Who are ya all"? Abbie asked looking very curiously at Dana who, was looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Miss Carmichael. I am Jane Rizzoli and I work for Boston Homicide. I have been told that you are a friend of SVU in New York and that you can be trusted". Jane said cautiously not wanting to make the mistake to trust the wrong person.

"Jane. Can I call ya Jane". After and affirmative Abbie continued. "I know the peps at SVU. In fact, Olivia is one of my best friends so now my question is why the hell do ya wanna talk to little old me"?

Dana took a deep breath and said. "Abs Liv have been captured while trying to protect a woman who have been on the run for two years, after having been held captive for about eight years, by a cartel we don't know much about from what Jane have told me so far".

Looking confused Abbie asked what Rizzoli and Lewis to tell her everything, so they proceeded to tell everything they knew so far, and what Alex had told them about where she had been held captive.

The had been something bothering Jane for a while now, and that was where this place could be. I this guy was as smart as he seemed to be, he would make sure his hideout would be under ground. Maybe a bunker of some sort or old military facility. Could it be that he would use some of the law enforcements safe houses. No he couldn't be that clever. Could he.

"Hey Dana could it be that the place Alex where held captive, would be an FBI safe house, or a bunker"? Jane asked wondering if she was on the right track with her hunch.

"Oh my god if he is using one of our safe houses, it would mean that he has the Chief of Staff in his pocket. But that is a serious accusation and we wont be able to do anything without prof".

"I know". Jane said." both our team and Cragen´s guys are working on it. I Also know that Olivia and Alex was attacked before but managed to capture one of the guys. But with the corruption Don has made sure that the thug is held at a secure location only my team and his guys knows. I believe that he is hoping that you would use some of the southern charm Abbie, to get the guy to talk". Jane said making Lewis laugh. "Oh he will not only talk, but he will cry like a baby when she is done with him". She said causing Carmichael to smile proudly at the praise.

"Nice". Jane said before proceeding. "Abbie you should contact Cragen about that and where to go to interrogate this guy. The more information we can get the faster we can get Liv out of there". Taking a deep breath she continued.

"Dana while she is doing that you should work on finding out as much as you can about who, is working for that cartel, within the FBI. Also be careful when looking into the Chief of Staff. I don't want to tell Liv that you where killed by being reckless. She would bloody kill me, revive you, and kill you as well". Jane said with a chuckle, making the agent shake her head with a laugh, at how true that statement was.

Olivia had always been very protective of those she cared about, maybe sometimes over protective, but that was just how Liv was. She had probably saved all their lives more times than they cared to count, which made he one hell of a cop. She never took any chances when It came to her friends, and she was stubborn like no other. So they all knew that they had to get her back from where she was being held. They just hoped that Alex would provide the information needed to find the hideout, and get Liv out before it was to late. They also hoped that while there She would gain some intelligence into the cartel´s workings, cause they really needed to find out which goon to go after, to get the prof they would need to take the boss down.

Unknown Location.

Olivia´s point of view.

Waking up slowly, with a killer headache Liv looked around, trying to get a glimpse of where she where. It would appear that she was in a small room with a table and two chairs in the middle. She noticed that she had been chained to a wall, with her facing the chairs. Behind the table there was what looked like a wooden door, and on the wall left of her there was a small window with bars on it. To be honest she thought id looked more like one of those dungeons you always see, in the castles, in the movies.

She did wonder if there where a safe house on top of this room, and that's why they hadn't been able to find anything yet. She must admit that this boss is a smart one to fly under their radar, and get so many people in their pocket.

Before anyone noticed anything wrong it was to late. That just begging´s the question as to what end are they doing this. Is it drugs they are smuggling or weapons. Why go trough all that trouble just for weapons or drugs. No something was up and Liv believed it had something to do with the Cabot´s and their money. She wouldn't be surprised if the cartel was doing this and a distraction for something else, like a heist. Cabot was one of the oldest families in New York, which meant that they had a ton of money.

Looking like a ghost at the revelation Olivia continued her thoughts.

That would mean that the reason why they kept Alex for so long could have something to do with the Cabot money. Were they trying to hold Alex for ransom, but it went sour when she managed to escape from her prison. Did the Cabot´s even know about her being held prisoner for so long. Was her father in on it and kept it quiet, making it look like she was abroad studying. Also why hadn't they heard anything from Mrs. Cabot. Did something happen to her, did Mr. Cabot know about her disappearance, and did he have anything to do with it.

Liv didn't know much about Alex´s parents. She had only seen a picture once in the newspaper. Something about a benefit of some sort, that would handle a lot of money for charity.

Wait a minute maybe that's it, they are going for the benefit. Since the Cabot´s are the main benefactors in that event, it would prudent for them to hold Alex hostage so the Cabot´s would try anything to keep the cartel from the money. Shit she couldn't wait until she got out of her cause now she knew what they where doing, and Cragen needed to know, and that had to be fast, since they didn't have much time until the benefit.

Hearing the door open Olivia saw who held her as a prisoner.

"You" she said looking utterly confused as to why this person were doing this.

"Ah I see your awake". The person said with an evil grin.

"That's nice then I can get the information I need from you. Starting with who the fuck are you". Was asked but Liv kept silent, not revealing anything at all, making the person annoyed.

"Whats your business with Alex". Olivia finally asked, regretting it instantly when she felt searing pain from the fist in her face.

"I am asking the questions here". The person said signaling for the guard to turn Liv around so they could use a whip on her back.

The pain was all consuming, though she tried to keep awake, she finally passed out after what felt like five to ten lashes. But the guards didn't stop whipping her until her back was torn to pieces. They had to make sure that their prisoner, knew the consequences of not answering the questions they had for her.

A few hours later she woke to a searing pain in he back. Damn it I wont be able to move much right now. What were they trying to do, maybe making sure I wouldn't try and escape or was it punishment for my silent treatment of them. Its better for them not to know that i´m a cop, thought I hope they don't try out the corrupted cops, cause then my time is up of they would try and get information out of me that I wont like.

Hearing the door open again, I saw the person responsible for my current state.

Looking at me with a glint in the eyes, that send chills down my spine the person said.

"Maybe now you are more inclined to answer my questions, though I hardly believe you would, knowing what kinda person you are".

I heard said causing me to look confused. Did they find out who I am or are they bluffing to make me talk. Well either way i´m not saying a damn thing.

"you see I did some digging and I found the most interesting reading. Who would have thought that Alex would associate her self with a criminal".

Oh my god I could kiss who ever changed my information's. I so don't need them to know that I work for the SVU and am gathering evidence to the crimes they have committed so far.

"Did she try and buy weapons from you, is that why she was with you when we found you"? I still kept my mouth shut, cause now I had a reason to play hardball. They thought of me as a weapons smuggler it would seem, so I needed to play it cool not to underestimate them at all. I so owe Lewis a beer after this cause she seems like the only one who could have pulled this off.

"You do know the more you don't answer me, the more pain you will feel, but then again from the information I got about you, it would seem that you are accustom to pain".

The person said now looking at me with wonderment in the eyes. Was that admiration I saw there.

"How does one go from being a career military person to a weapons smuggler"? Looking up smugly I answered

"By meeting someone like you". Causing the guard to hit me multiple times with his fists, though with the last hit it sounded an awful lot like bones being broken.

"He he that's what you get for hitting me in the face dumb ass". I said to the guard, showing of a bloody but victorious grin. They would probably exchange the guard for a fresher one just so they can have some fun hitting me. The goons should consider them self's lucky that i´m chained to the wall or I would so kick their asses.

"Clean up this mess and make sure she gets something to eat. We wouldn't want her to die to quickly now, would we". The person said before leaving the room, leaving only the guard with a broken hand behind.

Maybe If I could get him closer to me I would be able to take him down. If i´m lucky he has the keys for the chain.

Didn't I hear something about cleaning up, so that means he has to get close to me and that's the window of opportunity I need to escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

`I have been here a while now, but I still haven't gotten any information I find useful. It would seem that they care more about ways to torture me, than to get info out of me now`, Liv thought weakly. She didn't know how long she could continue holding on, since the thugs seemed keen on cutting in her flesh with the dullest knives they could find, just for the hell of it, while laughing and cracking jokes like it was just another day in the office.

Never had she seen anyone as cruel as those men, it was like they where chosen to be the inner circle because of their cruelty.

Trying to lift her head which proved to be harder than she thought, Liv took a look around the room she was in, though it wasn't the dungeon like room anymore. It sounded like there where other people in the room as well. From what she could see, with her half closed eyes, it seemed like some kind of torture chamber there where an old style table in the middle of the room with straps on it. To the side of it was some machinery that looked a lot like what you used for torturing someone with electricity. There where tiles all over the room, and what looked like a drain under the table. To be honest she thought the room looked like something out of those medieval movies she knew was out there.

What scared Olivia was the fact that she realized that they where gonna electrocute her and she knew that she probably wouldn't survive that. It seemed that she finally was in over her head, and she would be long dead before the guys would find her.

Alex´s point of view.

Finally she found a store that sold burner phones, so first thing to do is find a place where I can phone the guys. Its luckily been only a few days since Liv has been captured but I know for a fact that a few days can feel like a lifetime in the hands of those guys. I just hope that Jane and Cragen have something that can help her because I don't want her in the hands of those bastards any longer than necessary.

Parking at a rest stop I quickly picked up the burner phone and called Jane.

"Rizzoli" I heard on the line.

"Jane its Alex I have managed to get away but lost the phone while doing it, so it took me some time to find a place where I could buy a new one. Now tell me what is going on cause right now i´m pretty worried about Liv." I said and the shakiness of my voice could easily be heard.

"Alex thank god you are okay. We have some good news. Abbie Carmichael are one her way to interrogate the thug Olivia captured, and we made sure to change her information as soon as we found out she had been captured, so for now they think you have been buying weapons from her, but nothing more, which we hope will keep her alive long enough for us to get there. We also need you to know if you can remember anything about where you escaped from. The reason I ask is that Liv might have been taken to that place to lure you in, in the hopes of you coming to try and rescue her." She said and I could hear that she was nervous telling me afraid I would do something stupid.

"I remember being on the docks when I came out. But the weird thing was that first I thought I have been held in a warehouse, but from what I can piece together I was being held under it and that why nobody have been able to find it, they never thought to look beneath it. I know that in the corner on the main floor there's a trap door that leads down to a long hallway. I think it would be easier it I was to draw what I saw for you Jane."

After a while of mumbling on the line I finally heard Jane talking again.

"Alright Alex this is what you are going to do. Cragen and his team are holed up in a big hut in the Pocono Mountains and you need to go there, since we both know it would be to far for you to come here. While there I want you to tell Don what you have told me so far and make that drawing cause we need that badly, as well as the location of the warehouse. After that talk to Abbie she will need your statement for the case, so please be honest with her okay."

Jane said with urgency telling me that we don´t have much time if we are to rescue Liv.

I don't know what I would do if Olivia died to help me. How can you live with something like that knowing that a person died to protect you. That someone cared about you enough to give their life for you. Dammit Liv I need you to stay alive so I can ask you on a date when this is over. Hopefully you will know what to do on a date cause I have no clue, since I haven't been on one since I was a teen. I just know that I am attracted to you and I will do anything to make sure that something like never happens again. Hmm Maybe I should talk to this Abbie about being a lawyer, it would be awesome if I could get to work with Olivia and her team, since they seems like pretty good guys from what I know so far.

Picking up the phone again I called don just so he wouldn't be surprised when I showed up.

"Cragen." He said with authority.

"Hello Don this is Alex I have been told by Jane that I need to join you guys so I thought I would call you so you wouldn't soot me when I got there." I said with a chuckle.

"Hello Alex i´m glad that you called cause it seems we have a breakthrough with our prisoner. Abbie is quite effective getting bad guys to talk." He said laughing at the harrumph in the background and the dam straight from Abbie, before continuing.

"She of cause will need to get a statement from you when you get here. We also need to figure out where they have Liv." interrupting him before he could continue.

"Actually Jane have figured out where they have Liv. All that is needed is for me to draw a picture of the warehouse I escaped from as well as a location, and that's why she asked me to go to you guys since you know NY like the back of your hand so you will probably be the ones who can figure out where I have been held since I don't know my self, only that it was on a dock, with a lot of boats as well as warehouses. The problem is that the hideout will be hard to find since its not a warehouse but under it so that's why I need to make a drawing of what I remember." I said in a rush since I knew what was at stake it I couldn't remember anything.

"Okay Alex I will have a computer set up with every dock in NY and then we will look at them together until we find the one you might think is the right one. I will also make sure to have paper ready for your drawing when you get here. Talking to Abbie can wait a bit since this is more important, cause we have no idea what is happening to my detective and from what I have heard from you she might not last to much longer so we need to get her out of there fast." Don said and I could hear the fear in his voice. He was genuinely afraid for Olivia, but I wasn't surprised cause from what I have seen from their interactions he thought of her as a daughter.

Hideout.

"Boss what are we gonna do it seems they are on to us now, with the help of the bitch." One of the goons said.

"Oh I know they are on to us it is all apart of the plan." She said laughing maniacally.

"They might think they have us but I know that Alex wont talk unless she wants to go to jail to. I have had some of our friends make it look like she is a bad guy buying weapons from a known weapon smuggler. No one will believe her now so she will have no choice to come back to the fold and try and rescue her friend her self. Of cause that might not happen if she is a heartless bitch like me, but we all know that she is to much of a good girl to leave someone like this."

Sitting down in the leather office chair with a great big smile on the face she continued.

"Oh this is gonna be soon epic. I know exactly what I want to do to little bitch Alex, when she gets here. I have so many plans for her, but first we need to make sure that her smuggler bitch stays alive to be used as bait. If that fucking cunt dies we have nothing to make Alex come back home. And we need her for our plans, since she of cause is a Cabot. We need her to make sure they do as we say and then we will be richer than anyone on this dam planet, and no one can touch us." Laughing at the way the guys where cheering for her plan.

Just you wait Alex I am going to make sure that you know never to run away from me again even if I have to kill that bitch in front of you when I finally have you home again. I am going to have so much fun breaking you once and for all, and then I will kidnap the Cabot´s and make sure they know what will happen if they don't hand over all they money to me. Of cause these stupid thugs think they are going to get a piece of the action as well but what they don't know is that i´m gonna kill them all when I have gotten all the money.

AN.

Hey guys sorry it took a while to write a chapter again. It seems the new year was against me this time. As you know my motherboard burned out. And then on top of that I have been fighting a cold for the last week or so.

So this chapter isn't as long as the others but I hope that is okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

A car came up the driveway and eight pair of eyes was following it intently wondering what it was doing there, if it was friend or foe. Guns pointed at the driver inside waiting for them to identify them self, hoping against hope that it was a friendly, and that they wouldn't be forced to shoot and possible kill the person in the car.

The car door opened and Cragen breathed a sigh of relief seeing Alex stepping out, and quickly told the guys to stand down that their witness was finally there under their protection.

Opening the door he greeted the woman.

"Alex you have no idea how happy I am to see that your alive."

"It is good to see you again Captain but we both know why I am here so why don't we get down to business cause we have a lot to talk about, and I have a possible location to where they are holding Liv."

Leading them into the den where the others where waiting Cragen motioned for Alex to sit down and explain what she meant.

"First I have to say i´m sorry Captain that I didn't tell you this before, but so much happened in such a short amount of time and I still had no idea who to trust at the time."

He just waved it of by telling her that he understood and he would have done the same in her place.

"What I remember, when I escaped the place I was held, is that it was some sort of warehouse on, what I believe was the docks, cause I noticed a lot of boats. But the thing is that I was held under the warehouse and no in it, which is why no one have been able to find us all the time I was there."

"By the gods they have been right under our noses all this time. Why the hell didn't we see that sooner." Stabler said shaking his head in frustration over this whole situation.

No wonder this boss was so cocky.

Cragen took a deep breath, it was time to prove why he was a Captain. Picking up the phone and calling Cavanaugh. It was time to settle this once and for all.

With everyone on conference call, Cragen began lining up what he was thinking.

"From what we have gathered so far, it would seem that this boss thinks that they have us right where they want us, unable to do a thing against them. They also believe that we don't know what they are up to, which we can use to our advantage."

Gathering his thoughts he continued.

"Agent Lewis was clever enough to cover Benson´s files, making he look like a weapons smuggler." Getting the conformation from said agent.

"That means this boss will think that Alex wont contact the police in fear of getting arrested herself. What they don't know is that she is already under our protection, which to our luck no one have figured out yet." He said getting interrupted by Carmichael.

"I have talked to the prisoner and he agreed to tell everything he knows about what is going on, for a reduced sentence." She said looking in he notes before continuing.

"He doesn't know who the boss is, as he claims that he was always ordered around by some guy called Graham Stanton, who is from what he could tell, the second in command. He also confirmed the location Alex gave us, even drew a map of the warehouse and the complex underneath it. I was also able to get the names of the people they have in their pockets, which to my surprise isn't as many as we first believed. There only one more judge beside the deceased, but funny enough he has disappeared so we think he might be dead as well. There was only 2 cops in the Boston area who was corrupt so you should be safe in your department."

Taking a sip of her coffee Abbie began talking again.

"Lewis you where right about your suspicion he is corrupt, so you need to get your Director in on this." she said getting interrupted.

"I am already here." The Director said. "And I cant believe I didn't notice corruption within our ranks sooner. That being said is he willing to testify because so far he and Alex are our only witnesses and we don't have much in the ways of prof."

At that point Cragen interrupted the conversation.

"From what the prisoner have told us all we need to do is raid the warehouse and we will have all the prof we need. It turns out that the boss is one for keeping track on everything and from what we could tell is that they keep a list on a laptop, that holds everything they have been up to so far. If we can get a hold on that laptop we would be able to arrest everyone who was in on this."

"Sir I might have an idea." Stabler suddenly said capturing everyone's attention.

"What we know so far is that this boss doesn't know that Alex works with us, so why not use that to our advantage and have her go undercover for us." Making everyone look at him in disbelief.

"What I mean is that if this boos believes that Alex wont go to the cops, they will also believe that she feels she has no other choice than to go back to them. We can use that against them by having Alex infiltrate them wearing a wire. Of cause we need to make sure that the wire is hidden so they wont be able to trace it should they happen to check her out. While she is going in to the hellhole again we will be close by making sure to storm the place as soon as we know the boss will be there personally. They will have no place to go since its one way in or out, but that also means that they have a defensible place to."

Cragen looked at his detective with pride, as he had always know that pairing him with Benson would benefit him greatly.

"Alright this is what we are going to do." He said.

"Munch you and Tutuola go to the Cabot´s and find out everything you can about Alex and her parents. Stabler I want you to work with Carmichael on getting arrest orders on the corrupted people our prisoner have listed. Lewis I need you to work with Alex on getting her wired so it wont be detected. I know Rizzoli and Isles is on their way here which will be a big help when taking them down. Cavanaugh you and your people should work with the Director on taking down the corruption in Boston. I gather the Swat team and inform them of the situation cause we need them when storming the docks."

Suddenly there was a flurry of activate. Everyone know what they where going to do, but there was what felt to Alex, an exited tension coming from everyone. Soon they where going to take down a bad guy and rescue a lot of people. That seemed to give all of them a renewed hope in their abilities to serve and protect the innocent.

It was a weird feeling to Alex cause she never thought, anyone would actually be serious about protecting someone. Not until she met Olivia Benson, a woman of mystery. Not only was she the kindest and caring person Alex ever met, but the would protect an innocent even at the expense of her own life. How can you show someone like that you gratitude, for saving your life not once but a couple of times now.

Alex knew now without a doubt that she would show her gratitude the only way she could, by becoming a lawyer, working on getting attached to the SVU. Helping others the way she had been helped, because if she could help stop something like this from happening again then that was her calling.

Walking up to Carmichael asking if she had a minute to talk. Alex told her about her wanting to be a lawyer working with the SVU, but didn't know how to go about it. She hoped that Abbie would be able to give her some advise, and she was surprised to find out that SVU didn't have a permanent ADA working with them, and that if she was serious about it Abbie believed that she would have no problem becoming an SVU ADA permanently. Of cause it would take a while, and a lot of hard work for that to happen, cause they needed to know she was serious about it. But to her surprise Carmichael told her that she would help Alex out in any way she could not only because SVU needed an ADA, but also cause she thought it was a shame that they didn't have a permanent one because of the nature of most of their cases. Abbie told her that they where all good people and she wished that she could have worked with them more often than she did so she would help Alex fight to become their ADA. Also as she said it was the right thing to do.

When she told Cragen of her plans after this was over he couldn't be happier about it and simply told the same as Carmichael that they really needed one permanent. But he also told Alex that he thought she would be perfect for the job because of what she has gone trough, and when she asked why, he simply said that victims relate more to someone who knows what they are going trough, if it is someone who have had same if not a similar experience as them.

Alex was happy about the response but she dreded what was about to happen. She dident know if she could handle going back there no matter how logical a solution it was. But she knew she had to for Liv. It was her turn to save her savior.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Alex´s point of view.

The last few days had been quite busy. First Munch and Tutuola had gone to town to talk to the Cabot´s and we heard that Rizzoli and Isles will be here in a few hours. Lewis also turned out to be a genius when it comes to electronics, cause she came up with a wire no one would suspect of someone like me. She made a par of contact lenses so close to my own eye color that no one would suspect that they where not my own. Not only did I have audio but it also had video feeds so we would be able to record all that happens when I go undercover, not that I look forward to that.

How can I go back to a place like that after everything that happened to me there. I can see the reason why, it´s to save Olivia but how do I wrap my mind around the fact that I was held prisoner for as long as I can remember there. The only redeeming thing I can come up with going back there is that this time i´m not alone. I have people looking after me but still i´m terrified that they will kill me this time and the people helping me will be to late to stop it. But I´m also scared of what I will find when there, that Liv will be dead and they will show me her body while laughing at my defeat.

Lewis has for the last few days, been instructing me on undercover ops, she actually told me it was a good thing that i´m scared cause that means i´m more cautious when there and I would not do anything reckless. Apparently being to brave comes with a price cause it will make you take chances that you should take, causing you to make errors that wasn't suppose to happen, hence fear is a good thing to have when doing something like this. It also make it more believable if you are afraid because that can cause they bad guy to be over confident and they will make mistakes them self´s, which is what we are trying to do now with this operation.

Cragen have briefed us all on what to do and since i´m one of the main players in this I will be going in and the team will station them self around the warehouse looking like dock workers cause we don't know for sure what kind of security system they have so they could easily have cameras stationed around the building. There will be a truck with a hanger on the docks where the swat team will be inside it also that will be where they will be monitoring me making sure they are ready to storm the place when needed and to rescue me if needed.

Though I think that the guys hope that as soon as i´m there the boss will start bragging about how good they are and how the cops sucks. I think they hope that the boss will slip up and tell us everything we need to know so we wont need the laptop, since a confession is better and from what I understand from what Cragen isn't saying then he wants me to see if I cant get one out of the boss.

It seems like I am important to this boss´s plans so they wont kill me until those plans are done but none of us knows for sure what they are up to, its all speculations at the moment though I my self think they are on the right track.

Ever since we found out that the Cabot´s where the target something have been bothering me about the whole thing. Why did I have the same last name when I had never met them because I knew for a fact that the Cabot´s was an old name and if your name was Cabot you would be apart of that family. So did that mean that I was related to them in some way just never met them, did my parents have a bad relationship with them. I know that people have often asked my mother how her parents where when we had been shopping, but funny when I had been about to tell them I never met y grandparents my mother told me to shut up, so why was that.

I was interrupted by the sudden rush of people hurrying to the windows with guns drawn, at the sound of cars coming up the driveway.

Hearing a sigh of relief all around me I looked out the window and saw a beautiful brunette, who I believe must be Rizzoli followed by a blonde who looked like a runaway model, and there was no doubt that she must be Dr. Isles.

But what caught my attention was the elderly couple getting out of a black limo. The man was tall, slim and looked to be well build, wouldn't surprise me if he was working out. The woman on the other hand was also tall, slim, and had graying blond hair. She was quite beautiful. I wonder who they where but quickly got my answer when I saw Munch come up to the door to speak with Cragen, about what i´m not sure but apparently it had something to do with me since they both kept glancing my way ever so often.

The captain went to greet the couple, showing them inside the cabin, but as soon as they where trough the door I heard a gasp and the Lady fainted in the arms of what I believe was her husband. Quickly lifting her and placing her on the sofa, the guys let Dr. Isles take a look at the woman who I now know is Mrs. Cabot, who apparently had been terrifying Munch and Tutuola, as they put it, that woman could scare the crap out of even the devil himself.

I was confused to as they where here so I decided to ask the captain what was going on, because he must know that we don't have time to babysit a couple of rich people, when Liv´s life was on the line.

"What is going on here Cragen?. I asked looking at him with a confused look. But when he went to explain Mr. Cabot interrupted saying that he believed it would be better if he was talk to me, making me even more confused, why would he talk to me.

"You look so much like your father but you have your mothers eyes Alex. I know you are wondering why we are here, and the answer is simple, we are here to meet our granddaughter who we haven't seen since she was 2 years old." He began but took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. That was when Mrs. Cabot began talking instead.

"I know you are confused right now sweetie and we will try and explain best we can. 27 years ago our daughter Sara met a talented young lawyer named Alexander, and he fell in love with Sara instantly, but my daughter was known for her stubbornness so she wouldn't give the young man her time at all. What she didn't know was that Alexander was just as stubborn and he had decided that she was going to become his wife whether she wanted to or not. He began courting he and after a few months he finally got her to go out with him, ending with them being hopelessly in love with each other. Within a year they had married and Sara couldn't be happier when she found out she was pregnant with you. Both her and Alexander where looking forward to becoming parents and when you where born you became the center of their world. Though Alexander never said anything Sara knew he had wanted a son he could name after him, so she decided to name you Alexandra making your father the happiest man I had ever seen. They where wonderful parents and they both loved you more than life it self. Then tragedy struck when one day your farther suddenly collapsed with what looking like a heart attack, and he died on the way to the hospital, though I believed then as I believe now, that he was murdered by poison, how else could you explain how a healthy man suddenly died. The medical examiner told us it was a bad heart but I know for sure that he had a healthy heart otherwise the doctor would have told us. Your mother was heartbroken after that but she did her best to raise you to be the happy child your father loved so much." She explained but stopped to take a sip of the water offered to her by her husband.

"Then one day not long after your second birthday you and your mother just disapered without a trace. We tried looking for you both but you where nowhere to be found, so we thought that maybe Sara left to start over somewhere else because of what happened. Though that wasent the case cause you see 2 years later the police found the remains of a body, and it turned out to be Sara. She had been shot in the head, and we where afraid that something had happened to you as well, though you where never found anywhere. Then about eight and a half years ago we started hearing about a couple going by the name Cabot, which we found perplexing since we know every Cabot there is. So we hired a private investigator to find out more about the people who had stolen our name, and to our chock he found out that these people had a daughter named Alexandra, and when we saw the picture of a young teen, we just knew instantly that we had found our lost granddaughter. But of cause we couldent just burst in and claim you without know why these people had you, so we had the investigator look more deeply into these people, because we wanted to know why you where with them. But somehow they figured out that we where looking into them and not long after you had disapered again, so we went to the police who refered us to captain Cragen here. We told him our story and he promised to help us anyway he could finding you. We dident hear anything until a pair of detectives came to ask us questions about you, that´s when we found out that you where alive, and you had been held captive for a long time. Needless to say we had to come cause our granddaughter needed our support and our love, and of cause we know it will take some time for us to get to know each other, but Alex know that as your grandparents we never stopped looking for you." My grandmother said with tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning will contain some graphics.

Chapter 16.

Warehouse.

Looking over the goons shoulder at the security monitor, the boss noticed some commotion on the docks.

"what the hell is going on?"

"From what I can get from the guard post is that some guy has brought some chick he keeps claiming that you wanna talk to boss."

Looking closer at the monitor a big evil grin started forming making the goons shiver in fright.

"So the bitch is finally home, and who is that man who brought he in I wonder?"

"He claims that he is here for the reward that I had put out on this Alex chick."

"Check who he is before bringing him and the bitch to my office, I want guards on them both and do make sure they don't go anywhere than my office."

A frighten yes boss was heard, ah how I love scaring people, there's nothing better than scared sheep so easy to manipulate. Though I must admit it is kinda boring when I don't even have to break them first for them to do anything for me.

"Boss I have the info on the guy and he seems to be a legit bounty hunter. From what I got he is one of those who doesn't care whether its a good or bad guy as long as they pay him, though be careful with him because he killed the last person who had put a bounty out because he was unable to pay him."

Ah one of those could be useful maybe I can offer him a job, it would be a nice change to get someone like him in our ranks to help make sure that there no loose ends, and he seems resourceful. Yes I will offer him a job and to make him prove his loyalty I will have him kill the little smuggler.

Hmm maybe I should go and play a little with Alex´es little sidekick first, that bitch is so much fun to try and break. I so rarely get on with a strong will such as that smuggler, even in he weak condition she manages to break another one of my goons, hands. Back at my office I locked the door and sat in my chair.

I wonder what I should try next to try and break her, maybe let a few of the goons lay their horny hands on her, now that would be fun, but then again it would be so much more fun if I did it my self. My hand began traveling down my body to my now throbbing sex. She is a pretty little thing and a strong one to, so I don't doubt that she would have so much fun when I bring out my little toys. Oh how wonderful it would be if I where to electrocute her while fucking he hard, while hearing her begging me to stop, Only to have me turn her around and fuck her even harder from behind, and electrocute her trough her nipples, while one of my men fucks her in the mouth to shut her up. How I look forward to tasting her fear, there's nothing better than tasting someone while your raping them over and over again. Oh god I think i´m cumming, oh yes I am going to do that to the little bitch, and even better I am going to have Alex watch and then its going to be her turn. Oh yeeeeesss.

Feeling nice and relaxed, its been quite a while since I have been that turned on, so I know its gonna be fun. I so look forward to torture those two and fuck them senseless, and use all my toys on them. Oh how i´m gonna have fun breaking them and make them like what I i´m doing to them. Maybe I should have the goons put up my new contraption, the one that enables me to have one of them fuck the other while i´m fucking them in the ass. Oh yes that's what i´m gonna do.

Unlocking the door I call in one of the goons and tell them to set up my new contraption, and bring me one of the slaves, while waiting for Alex to enter the door so we can begin all the fun we are going to have.

The guard showed a pretty little redhead into the office, she looks to be a new catch. Ah she will do nicely for what I have in mind.

I take he hand and pull her into to room next to my office, which is my private bedroom, torture chamber, that I only use when I very horny.

Letting go of the redheads hand, making he stand fearfully in the middle of the room I begin circling her asking her if she is a virgin, to which she nods. This gets better and better I get to rape a little virgin girl.

"That's good." I say and begin to push her back until she lands on the bed.

Quickly I handcuff her so she cant run, then I spread her legs and tie them down as well. Placing my self on the bed I begin to rip her clothes of not caring if I ruin them. Seeing the fear in her eyes is turning me on and her whimpers are even better. I lie down on top of her and tell her to beg for me to stop before I roughly shove two fingers into her. I push my fingers into her and fuck her not caring about her bleeding. Harder and faster, biting down hard on her tits reveling in her screams for help. Oh good this is so good. When I feel she is cumming, I don't stop I keep going, and when she cums I unshackle her only to bend her over the table and shackle her to it. Then I call in some of my goons and tell them to have fun breaking her in. Last thing I see before leaving the room is her getting fucked in her mouth by one guard and another fucking her hard from behind, while a third is fingering her.

Outside.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Stapler whispered to her so the goons wouldn't hear him. Man he hoped Lewis had come trough for him and made him look like a bad guy, cause they had agreed to make him a bounty hunter, since that would explain why he was there.

"Its the only way and you know it, since you forced me to let you join me." Alex says hoping that the stupid man didn't devastate everything they had worked so hard for, case they may not get another chance.

What is taking them so long, they should already know who I am and I just wanna get this over with, they both thought, when a man when a man pointed at the trapdoor in the floor.

"Alright new guy bring her to the bosses office and then go to the guard station to replace the guard there tell him I need him for patrol out here."

With a nod Stabler pushed her forward making sure it looked like she was his prisoner.

He also made sure that she was the first one inside the trap door, but also he had made sure that she had a concealed gun just in case shit hit the roof.

Alex had told him just before they got here that she had a bad feeling about this so for his partners sake he was going to play it safely. He just hoped it would end well cause he didn't want to lose Liv.

Inside.

Alex and Stabler moved slowly down the corridor, and noticed a door opened to the right. It turned out to be the guard station monitoring the cameras outside.

Quickly pulling a gun they sneaked in and silently closed the door, before Elliot aimed at the guard there. When the guard was handcuffed and gagged, after having been read his rights, Stabler quickly gave the guys the okay to take everyone outside down.

When the outside was cleared they began moving in to the hideout, and four cops exchanged places with him, so he and Alex could take down the boss.

Moving trough the corridor they came a cross a few guards who was more than happy to give up, without a fight. It seemed that what their new boss was doing was a bit to much for them and they feared for their lives as well as their families.

When they reached the door they knocked and went in to what looked to be a standard office, that looked quite bare. There was nothing personal in it other than the laptop on the big steal desk. Alex gasped.

"You." She said.

"But I thought you where dead." How could it be Alex though and what the hell is going on here.

"Well as you can see i´m very much alive, and you made the right decision to return to me. We are going to have so much fun again, since you left before I was done with you."

"How could you do what you did to me, you bloody raised me for what just to torture me when I was old enough. Don't think I don't know that you planed to rape me to before I escaped. I know you planed to strap me to the new contraption you where building just to have your way with me."

Alex was furious, how could she have missed this her own family torturing her, only to wanting to rape her next. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been escaping when she did.

"Ah so one of the guards spoiled the surprise I had for you. No matter you are back so there's still time to break in my new fun machine. It outfitted with didoes and everything that I would need to break you."Then a sinister grin spread on the boss face.

"I´m already getting turned on by the thought of what I will do to you when I have talked to your friend here. Must say you know how to pick them first you find a smuggler who is sexy as hell and now you bring me a handsome devil. Maybe I should have some fun with him as well, when i´m done with you, and don't worry you will get to meet you pretty little smuggler to, when she is strapped to the same machine as you. Did you really think that I would settle with raping only you, no I am gonna have so much fun raping both of you and have you rape each other in return."

That made both Alex and Stabler boil with rage, but Elliot kept his mouth shut still trying to maintain character. The Blonde on the other hand exploded.

"You fucking sadist I will fucking stop you if its the last thing I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Stabler heard the ready signal, signing them ready to storm the room, so he quickly snatched up the laptop as the door bust open, with cops streaming in with guns up, pointing at the boss. Seconds later Cragen along with Rizzoli entered the room, while officers placed the boss in handcuffs. He signaled for a few of them to check the adjoining room to make sure they had everyone. He then looked at Alex.

"We have Olivia but she is in bad shape and if you hurry, you will be able to go with her to the hospital." He said and Alex was relieved to hear that her protector was alright, so she made to leave but was stopped by Stabler.

"Let me take you there. I want to be there for her as well, and as you can see they have everything in order." he said getting a nod from Alex, and the hurried after her to his car.

On the way to the hospital, Stabler got a phone call from Isle asking him where they where taking Benson, and when telling her she immediately told him to tell Cabot that she would make sure that Liv was taken care of. She would get the best treatment there is, and Alex was happy that Olivia had friends like that, friends that truly cared for you, something that was rare now a days.

"hey Elliot would it be okay with you if I was to take care of Liv until she gets better. I feel like o owe it to her to make sure she gets well, with everything that has happened, and how she sacrificed her self to protect me, the least I can do is take care of her."

"I Don't have a problem with it. Besides it might actually be a good idea, cause we don't know if we have them all so, staying at Liv´s place will help protect you, since no one but our precinct knows where she lives. It will also be easier to get statements from both of you, when your in the same place. Just one warning Liv is a grumpy patient, she hates hospitals, so bear with her okay."

"I will and staying at her place might also give me a chance to gather my self. You know to figure out what to do with my life. I also have grandparents that I didn't know about, that I would like to get to know, since the people who I called parents apparently isn't. I would like to know more about my real parents since they died before I got to know them, who they where as people, how they lived, since I only know that they loved me for a short time."

Alex kept wondering about her parents ever since she found out that they both had died. Was her grandmother right in believing that her dad had been murdered, and was that sadist behind it. She truly hoped that Cragen would find the answers, but at least she was free to live her life again, though she did wonder what to do with it.

Alex knew that she would like to become a lawyer and work with SVU, trying to help others like Liv, and the gang, helped her, but other than that she was clueless to what to do. She needed to find a place to stay when Olivia was healthy again, maybe she could talk to her grandparents about what to do besides becoming a lawyer.

"Can I Ask you something Elliot?" She asked and after getting a yes she continued.

"I am not sure about what to do now, with my life that is. I have been held captive since I was sixteen, so I don't know how to live. Do you have any advise for me on how to proceed now that I´m free?"

"Hmm. First advise I can give you is to relax and take your time while caring for Liv. You don't need to have everything figured out right now, so take the time to get to know your family. I bet they would love to meet your protector, so why don't you talk to her about your next steps. She is knows a lot about life, as do your grandparents, so talk to them and then decide what your next step is. Rome wasn't build in one day you know." He said making Alex laugh at how true that statement was.

But he was right she needed to talk to her family, but also she needed to talk to Liv and find out if she was feeling the same attraction that Alex felt. Oh how she would love to be in a relationship with the detective, because she was so sure that Olivia would be a loving person, who treated her partners right. But the question was still if the attraction was there or not.

At the hospital they rushed up to the desk, asking for detective Benson, and the nurse showed them into the ICU waiting room, telling them that a doctor would be with them soon to give and update on the condition of Benson. Alex sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, with Stabler sitting next to her. She was scared because from what she had been told by the nurse, Liv was fighting for her life.

"Olivia is strong, she will pull trough. She have been in life threatening situations before and she always made it back to her annoying self." He said making Cabot smile at the statement. Liv was Indeed strong, just look at what she did for Alex while on the run, and how safe she felt in those strong arms of the detective. It was a wonder why Benson was single cause she was a catch, but if it was up to Alex she wouldn't be for much longer, if she had anything to say about it.

Alex point of view.

I wonder if my grandparents would let me see where my parents are buried, cause I would like to let them know that I am okay and they don't need to worry about me anymore.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, how can anybody be so cruel, to take the life of two people, robbing a child of her parents, just to kidnap the said child.

I will never get to know my parents, never get to know what its like to feel a mothers loving embrace or a fathers pride when you achieve something. I will never know what its like to get stories read to me at bedtime. The people I called parents never did any of that stuff, it was like they where there but wasn't totally there. They became more and more distant to me the older I got, like they where afraid to love me, but it seems now I know why.

Right at this moment I never felt more alone in the world, I have no parents and I only just met my grandparents. Will they even like who I am now, can they love me knowing that i´m the reason their daughter was killed, and probably even the reason that my father died as well. Will they even love the person that is the reason for them not being able to watch their child grow old and get more kids, for not being in their lives anymore.

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice, my grandmother taking me into her arms, shushing me, telling me it was going to be okay, that I was safe. Finally taking notice of my surroundings I saw my grandparents had arrived and I was in the arms of my grandmother, making me cray all over again, cause how could she be so caring.

"how can you be so kind to me, when I am the reason that your daughter is dead and probably my father to?" I asked her.

"What nonsense is that. You are no more responsible for the death of your parents than we are. You where just a toddler when they where killed, so don't give me that crap, besides how can I not be caring when my granddaughter needs me. I was robbed of that chance when they kidnapped you, so you will be a good young woman and allow an old woman to care for you like she is suppose to." I couldn't help smile by that statement but I had to ask what I have been wondering about since the cabin.

"I was wondering if you guys would help me figure out what to do now. I know I want to become a lawyer, but other than that I am clueless. I have been held captive so long that I don't know how to live. All I know that when detective Benson gets out of here, I am going to take care of her, and I would like for you to meet her sometime." I was suddenly nervous for some reason, like having the feeling that they would say no to helping me out.

"We have already talked about it, and decided to offer helping you get used to living as a free woman. When Miss. Benson is well, you should come live with us, well at least until you are done with your studies. That will give us a chance to figure out where to go next, but also give us a chance to get to know each other. I believe that you have many questions about your parents, and we will tell you everything we know. I even think we have a few pictures of you in their arms, as a newborn."

"Oh my god I would love to see those." I said but was interrupted but a doctor entering the room.

Family of detective Benson he asked and we all stood up, crowding the doctor.

"What I can tell you now is that Miss. Benson will be alright, she suffered multiple lacerations on her back and front, causing heavy blood loss, but we have that under control now. She also sustained several fractured ribs, as well as a broken hand, and a concussion. She is being moved to a private room as we speak, so you will be able to visit her soon, though I urge you to not crowd her. We well keep her for observation at least two weeks." He said making all of us sigh in relief and smile happily knowing that she would be okay.

With a big happy smile on our faces we made our way to the room where Olivia had been taken to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Olivia´s point of view.

Gaining consciousness I began taking stock of my body, and not only did I have a killer headache but was also sore all over. It actually felt like I had gone a few rounds with a wrestler, and I began hearing muffled whispering around me.

"Do you guys have to be so loud cause my head is killing me."

I said surprising everyone around the room. Opening my eyes to look at who It was that was holding my hand, and my eyes followed the holder of the hand all the way up to the shoulder, and saw a pair of beautiful green eyes looking at me with such love shining within them. I could drown forever in those eyes but then I heard her speak, and I was sure I had gone to heaven, because it was a voice of an angel.

"Oh Liv i´m so sorry that you where captured, I never wanted you to experience that. I feel like I failed you by not noticing that guy sneaking up behind you before it was to late."

She said and I could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

It was my own fault I got caught, I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear him coming, which I should have.

If im laying in this bed they mush have captured the boss, have to wonder how they did it, though if I know Stabler right, he probably bullied him self on tho the mission.

I wouldn't be surprised if that had happened and that he tried his hardest to make sure he would be the only one to go in, so he could boast about being my hero. I know he has feelings for me, which he haven't told his wife Kathy about, but she knows, cause on one of my visits to their house she confronted me about it.

I told her that no matter how many feelings he would have for me I would never return them, unless he grew breasts and lost the thing between his legs, causing her to laugh big time. Sobering up she asked me if he knew that I liked women, and I told her that I hadn't told him, cause I was afraid of losing him because of it, though I wasn't in love with him I still considered him a brother.

Casting a glance around the room I noticed a few people I never seen before.

"not to be disrespectful but who are you two?"

I asked and was answered by Alex who told me that they where her grandparents, who she had met not long after I had been captured, which made me smile, cause she really needed support.

Though I hope that she would lean on me for support I know how important family can be especially for someone who have been trough what Alex has gone trough, but I cant help wanting her to need me.

I must admit that I wonder if she feels the same about me that I feel about her, though I thought that I saw love in her eyes earlier, which gives me hope that maybe I have a chance with her, but I wont know until everyone leaves and its just the two of us left.

Faking a yawn in the hopes that everyone would leave except Alex, I quickly looked at her winking, so she would know that I was faking being tired, and lucky for me she caught on quickly. Telling everyone that I needed rest and that she would stay here Alex quickly shooed everyone out of the room, much to Stabler´s protests that he should stay here, and that he was my partner, so he had to stay to make sure that I was okay.

"Go home and be with your wife Elliot, since you haven't seen her a while, and she probably misses you." I said with a look, that said if you don't leave I will knock you on your ass.

Finally alone I glanced at Alex, who was looking at her hands not really knowing what to say, so I gathered all the courage I could muster.

"Am I wrong to believe that you have feelings for me, like I do for you?" I said with a hopeful expression on my face, causing her to give me a surprised look.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know that when I met you, and saw how much you where hurting, I just wanted to take you in my arms and never let go. Then we started talking getting to know each other and I began falling for you." I tried explain but was cut of by a pair of lips pressing against mine, making me instantly hooked on them, my god they where addictive.

Using my good arm I pulled her onto the bed so she could be closer to me, while deepening the kiss, without it getting heated, cause this wasn't about physical attraction, but the feelings we had been denying our self's for a while.

Ending the kiss I looked down at her grinning from ear to ear, I asked her.

"I take it that im not the only one who is in love here?.

"I love you too Liv. I have for a while, actually I think I had feelings for you from the moment I saw you." Hearing those words from her made my heart sing with joy.

Asking Alex about what she was going to do now that she was free, she told me that her grandparents have asked her to stay with them until she had figured out where to go next, but she had told them that for now she would be staying with me, taking care of me, though she told me, it would also give us a chance to get to know each other better.

Now I truly look forward to getting out of here and spend time with her, though I know that she doesn't know where I live, so I asked her to look trough my clothes, for my keys, and i explained that while I was here she might as well use my keys until I got home and could give her the spare. I also told her that she could empty one of the drawers in the dresser, and closet, though I know she would need to buy some clothes first.

Alex told me that she and her grandmother would be going shopping tomorrow, for everything that she would need. It turned out that her grandparents had set up an account, and trust fond for Alex when she was born, which meant that she would be set for life, so if I needed anything she would be happy to make a list for me, making sure everything was ready for when I would leave the hospital.

Yawning I pulled Alex closer to me telling her that she should get some rest cause she looked as tired as I felt, though secretly I didn't want to let got of the feeling of having her in my arms, and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is her lips on mine and a quiet sweet dreams.

Alex´s point of view.

Laying my head carefully on Olivia´s chest I listening to her heartbeat, making sure that she was alright, which had a calming effect on me.

I keep thinking about whether I have ever felt this happy before, and I keep coming up empty, even when a child I don't remember feeling like this. I so look forward to living with her, getting to know her, now that we are in a relationship, and when she wakes up I am going to talk to her about taking it slow, cause I don't want to rush anything.

I wonder what I should buy tomorrow, cause I really wanna get something nice for Liv, maybe a cuddly bear for when im not here. I don't even know when i´ll be back here, cause my grandmother is going to take me to the family lawyer, to sign some papers, then after that we are going to the bank to unlock my accounts. And after that we are going to go to the stores to get everything I need, since I don't have anything except for what I gotten while on the run. My grandfather have decided to join us for lunch tomorrow and after that he is going to get me signed up for a drivers license, as he said you cant live without one in New York. When that's done they are going to take me to Liv´s apartment, before going back to the hospital.

I have decided that at lunch tomorrow I am going to tell them about me and Olivia cause I don't want to hide my feelings for her, tough I am scared to tell them, cause it wouldn't be fair to Liv if we had to hide our relationship, and I know she wouldn't be happy about it, but would understand and accept it, at least that is what I get from what I know about her.

Though I fear losing my grandparents I know that if they where against it I would chose Olivia cause my feelings for her are stronger than anything I have ever felt, and I will not let go of that no matter what.

I probably should talk to her when she wakes up and tell her about my plan tomorrow, maybe she have something to add, or maybe should reassure me, cause im scared as hell, telling them about us, but I truly hope that they will accept us even though we haven't know each very long, and I don't want to lose my grandparents, when I have just gotten to know them.

But I love Olivia so they have to accept our relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The next few weeks was a blur for Alex and for Olivia, it had been quite boring staying in the hospital, especially when all she wanted to do was to go home and start working on the case as well as her new relationship with Alex, but fate would have it, that she would suffer from a minor infection and would have to stay another week. On a good note they had both talked to the Cabots about their feelings for each other, which apparently wasn't much of a surprise for the elderly couple. Their words where.

"We know how you feel about each other, it shows by the way you look at each other but also the ease in which interact with each other. You both more or less knows what the other it thinking before she do, so of cause you have our blessing, since we cant thank you enough Miss. Benson, for saving our granddaughter."

Olivia had been flabbergasted by that statement because she had been quite worried about making an impression on the Cabots but lo and behold she hadn't needed worrying about anything.

The most worrying this was the fact that none of them had heard anything about the case. It would seem that everyone held their cards close to the chest, so either something big had happened or they didn't want to worry them needlessly, though Liv hoped that the guys would tell them what´s going on sooner rather than later.

What had surprised them the most was the fact that the person who supposedly had been Alex´s mother, wasn't her biological parent. The still didn't know who the person was but from the information they had gotten from looking at pictures as well as talking to the Cabots, they had found out that the person had apparently been close to Hanna, they just didn't know how close.

The man that had acted like Alex´s father, had been a guy called Tom Stevenson, who had been apart of the gang, but other than that they hadn't been able to find much info on him, though Jane and her team, was still digging deep to find anything about that man. What they couldn't figure out was his connection to it all, and the fact that they weren't even sure that had been his real name, cause if it was, the man was a ghost.

The woman pretending to be Alex´s mom, who the hell was she, and what was her connection to the Cabots. Was she only after their money or had there been something else at work, they still haven't figured out.

Liv knew that Alex had been devastated finding out that her parents had died and the people who she had thought as her parents had been imposters. How can someone be so cruel to a child, not only killing its parents but imposing at her parents instead, and for what, money, power, who knows what was going trough their sick minds.

Luckily Olivia had been given permission to have the phone with her so that she could get regular updates from the guys, thought the only ones who had called so far, had been Jane and Maura, who just wanted to know how she was doing.

Olivia.

To her surprise Dana had also called to update her on the happenings at the FBI headquarters. Turns out that they had been right, and arrests had been made, and now they where working on going trough all the files and information their suspect had given them access to. It would seem that the boss had found out that when The Chief of Staff, had been in college, he and his friends, had spiked a girls drink, then proceeded to gang rape her. Though complaints had been filed, no arrests had been made, because the girl had been so out of it, she had a hard time recognizing any of them. Apparently he had a degree in electronics, she when he had decided to become a cop, the made sure to bury all information about that case. How the boss had found the information we cant be sure about, bot none the less it had been used against him, making him think he was going to loose his job if anyone found out the truth.

Dana told her from what the parents had told them, the their daughter went into a deep depression, the girl had committed suicide not long after the rape. She couldn't handle going to college and seeing her rapists every day, going free without any charges against them, and she had been certain that she hadn't been the only one it had happened to.

Lewis had been ordered to look into that college, and see if there had been any unreported rapes, though it was a long shot, they would even had that kind of info after so long, but if they could get evidence against the Chief, he would face long overdue charges against him.

Olivia asked Dana if she would show a picture around when on the campus, of the boss, because Liv had the sneaking suspicion that the reason why the boss had the info against the Chief, was because she had been at the same college when he went there. It seemed like the only logical ay she would know about it without having to dig deep for the info.

The phone rang and I answered with my customary Benson. Finally I thought when I heard it was Cragen on the line, apparently he has arranged for an early discharge from the hospital. Stabler would be picking me and Alex up and take us to my apartment where we will be updated with what they have found out so far about the case.

Getting up and getting dressed proved to be a slow affair, I was still sore as hell but I was determine to do dress my self without any help from the nurses, bad enough that I have to sit in that vile chair with Stabler pushing me out to the car.

Well lucky for me it was a nurse pushing me while he was parking the car in front of the door so I would have far to walk. What I hadn't noticed was Alex getting updated by the doctor about my care while I was being pushed out to the car. Apparently she takes caring for me very serious.

Back at my apartment I was placed on my trusty old lumpy couch, with pillows in my back for comfort, while Alex was bustling around the kitchen making refreshments for everyone who would be there in a few minutes. It would seem the whole gang would be here including Rizzoli and Isle. A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door, and every one piled in setting them selves up with the various drinks.

"Now that we are all here let me begin with what we have found out so far." Cragen began.

"It would seem that when we where done looking trough the files on the laptop, our little Tom sang like a canary." Earning a laugh from all of them.

"He told us that the boss is called Alicia Stevenson and sister to him. When they where children, Alicia was the best friend of Hanna Cabot, but when they got older she fell in love with Miss Cabot. Tom also told us that their father at a young age molested his sister, at least until their mother found out and left him with the kids. But not long after they had moved Alicia began coming into his room at night abusing Tom like her father did her. From what we could gather it has lasted ever since, and Mr. Stevenson apparently is tired of being abused, so he wants out, even wanted a deal, if he testified against his sister."

It had come as a chock to all of them that this was happening, but at least they manage to cut a deal with one of them. Abbie seemed to be happy about the outcome so far, making the job a lot easier.

"From what Tom and his sister told us, Alicia got mad as hell when Hanna fell in love with Alexander, so she plotted revenge on both of them. Apparently Alicia didn't like the fact that Miss. Cabot was in love with someone other than her, and would do anything for them not to be together, even kill them both." Cragen said taking a sip of his coffee.

"When Alicia found out that Hanna was pregnant with Alexanders child, she was enraged, and at that point there was no turning back for her, she had decided to destroy the Cabots happiness. She began plotting her revenge on them, and made her move when Alex was only tree years old" Making the group shiver with contempt.

"Alex your grandmother was right in thinking that Alexander had been poisoned, turns out that Alicia had, at an outing with both of them poured enough arsenic into his drink that he would later that day die from a supposedly heart attack. Later she tried to comfort Hanna thinking that now that he is out of the way Miss. Cabot would turn to her in her grieve. When that didn't happen she decided to do something about it, resulting in Hanna being raped and murdered by a shot in the head. Though she hadn't encounter for the fact that Hanna had you, she thought that the ultimate revenge was to take Hanna´s identity and take you in as her own, wanting to mold you in her own image."

Alex was distraught in her grieve, how was someone able to do something like that without anyone getting suspicious about it. People who had met her mother would have known that Alicia wasn't Hanna, So how was it that she was able to use the identity for so long.

"I know that you are thinking about the fact that Alicia was able to keep up the charade for so long. It turns out that she used Tom as her cover, making him act as her husband and also stayed away from areas where she knew that people would know who she was. It wasn't easy of cause but she apparently managed it quite well. The divorce they where talking to you about Alex, was Tom wanting out of her games. He had enough of her toying with him so he thought that if he could get a divorce from her, he would be able to go to the cops. And that why Alicia had some of them in her pocket, by either blackmail or threatening them., so that Tom would be unable to go to the cops fearing for his life. But now that we have them both we can charge them with quite a few crimes, though FBI have requested that they are turned over to them, since the crimes are quite severe, and I have agreed, they will be transferred within the next few days, and Miss. Carmichael will get the case." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief knowing that Alicia had been caught and would not get out of prison for a long, long time.

"By god that was one hell of a family, that Stevenson, but im glad that they are finally caught, though I hope Tom gets of a bit easier with everything he had been trough." Olivia said gaining the agreement from everyone in the room. They was just happy that it was over and they could now get on with their lives, well at least until the next case. Alex was also happy to know that she was free now, which came at a perfect time since she had just been accepted into law school, and would start in fall, meaning that she would be quite busy, much to the misery of Olivia who wanted nothing more that to spend all her time with Alex.

The End

An. A possible epilogue for the story if you want. Thank you for the support you have shown me trough out this story. I will take a small break from it for a while. Then I will revisit it and rework it so it will be better, maybe even longer than it is right now.


End file.
